Game of Life
by Renee.Sarah
Summary: OC-Gamer. Rating may go up in future. Life is a Game and hopefully finding that out doesn't drive me insane. Especially after Finding out where it put me.
1. And so we start

Chapter 1

 **Welcome to The Game of Life**

I come up with a punch thinking there is someone standing above me. There isn't, instead there's this floating sentence followed by another. Must still be sleeping then.

 **Please Answer the following questions**

 **Are you:**  
 **Male or ****Female**

… I pick female

 **You picked female. Are you sure? You will be unable to change later.  
** **No or Yes**

I hit the Yes.

 **Alright. Please continue to answer.**

 **It is sunny outside, the day is nice. What do you do?**

A keyboard appears in front of me and I type in my answer

"Read"

 **There are two dogs fighting. What do you do?**

The keyboard is still there for me to type with.

"I try to separate them"

 **do you have experience in this?**

"Yes, it's how I have a scare in my hand. Someone didn't listen to feeding instructions and fed the recently rescued dog in with others. He started a fight, and I ran in to help separate them. I tried to be quick since the person doing the feeding also had the kid he was babysitting with them. I was able to get one dog to stop and a friend that was over got kept the other one from leaping back in.

 **Can you cook?  
Yes or No  
**

I hit the yes, then when a box showed up I typed in "simple things."

 **Two of your friends are fighting. They ask for you to decide who is right.  
How do you decide?  
**

I type in, "I have no friends and my family are in another city."

 **Can you Swim  
Yes or No**

I click the yes.

 **You have 50 points and you can use them any way you choose.  
Assign points to the following**

 **Strength (the ability to Lift Stuff)r  
** **Dexterity (the ability to Dodge)  
** **Agility (the ability to Run Fast)  
** **Constitution (the Ability to Not Die When Poked)  
** **Intelligence (to know the tomato is a fruit)  
** **Wisdom (to not put tomato in fruit salad)  
** **Charisma (how people like you)**

… Alright then, So Strength, dexterity, and Agility will get 6. Constitution will get 15. Intelligence and wisdom will get 7. Charisma can have the last 3 points

 **Congratulations**

 **You're done with this**

 **Have a nice starting day in this Game of Life**

and everything around me fades out.

* * *

I wake up again and the world is fuzzy. I flail, my hand trying to find my glasses on my bedside dresser. It hit what feels like bars. Giant bars to be precise. Now I might not be the most observant of people but I don't remember this when I went to sleep.

What is going on?

* * *

Time has gone by and now I know why I woke up where I did. Though I still have no clue on the how.

I was in a crib. Let's just say that over the resulting time I have been traumatized for life and leave it at that shall we? Good.

Funnily when I admitted it to myself that I was in this situation I got a message, well it was more of a pop-up. It read thus:

 **Congratulations**

 **With the ceasing of your self-delusion you no longer have a -3 on your intelligence**

Words Floating in the Air.

I may have gone insane.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
Chapter 2

Well words have started making sense. I think whoever put me here got bored of me not doing anything (not that I could but that doesn't matter). My continued thinking that has nothing to do with the **+1 Int** popping up. Non what so ever.

 **-1 Int**

Hey, It's blonde fuzz. I wonder what it is doing. Usually the blonde fuzz only comes when the sun is down... Yes, I have been made to identify people by color, what of it? It's not like I can See them.

Anyway.

Oh, there are other blobs following it. Why are the new people picking me up? I cry at blonde, because is she really going to let some new blob just pick me up and go?

"Shshshshshshs" the one that holds me says; like I would just quiet down. I have been here as much as I remember after starting this weird thing and I don't like moving. the other blob takes me and starts rocking me back and forth. I start getting quieter to whimpering because my throat is starting to hurt.

What? You start crying and wailing at the top of your voice and see how long you keep it up.

"She doesn't usually make so much noise," blonde fuzz says and I start getting louder again because I am miffed at her letting people take me away. "It's alright", the one holding me says, "I was actually surprised by how quiet she was when we walked in." Yeah, that was before I was being kidnapped.  
"Well, these are Kiku's health records, where we found her, and what we know about her allergies," Blonde is talking again. I wonder why they keep the health records and the allergies separate, "gurgle"  
… right, still can't talk.

"She has allergies?" the one that used to hold me asked. "Hm. Oh, it's just mostly hay fever and walnuts."  
"Walnuts?", "Yup, Peanuts don't matter at all. Though be careful about introducing her to food, we don't know if she has one and we just haven't encountered it."  
"Via eavesdropping you have found out Status, Allergy: Walnuts"  
Huh, guess hay fever doesn't count.

 **+1 INT**

looking around I realized that I lost track of where we were. Currently, passing through a gate with a large and strange zigzag symbol on it. Actually, the symbol was on a lot of things: the gate, the walls, the backs of passing people...  
And by the gate there was a carriage, connected with a horse and everything. I had only seen one in passing, and thinking about it now where are the cars? And why are we getting in? I thought that it was a bad idea for children to be in these things...maybe that was wagons.  
"Before you leave, can I say goodbye to her?" Blonde Fuzz asks like she isn't letting me be taken away. "Sure"  
She comes up and says, "I might not have done much for you, but you were a gift to the Kusa Orphanage while you were here. May you live well; goodbye Tomomi Kiku, she who was found in a patch of chrysanthemums."  
I don't think she looked back

 **You have found the 'Once of Kusa orphanage' perk.  
See Status to learn more**

Game, thank you for ruining the moment.

 **You are welcome**


	2. Traveling

_CHAPTER 3_

After being creeped out by the responsiveness of that which put me here; I realized one of the popups said, "look at status"

...What does that mean... Is it being literal?

"gurgle", right can't ask aloud though that had the one who carried me look at me.

Wait, the game said that I gained the "adopted" title and what was that "once of Kusa Orphanage" thing about...

I feel like an idiot now.

So, the place I had been was an orphanage... I hope I would have found that out if I could SEE but still. Why would these people want me?

I don't even know their names. I called them Blobs... I am a horrible Daughter.

"Her face changes so much. I didn't know a baby's face could," Huh that was the one sitting next to me, talking to the one in front through an open window. "Every child is different." Came a reply through the window... I wonder what I am supposed to call them.

"Yes, but the way Mimi described them was 'they poop, they scream, they sleep'" Well then, When I meet this Mimi I will -

"And she is biased from being the oldest of 14 children, and counting. I am amazed she stays in her father's house with how often he remarries and gets more children." Gossip. I am forced to listen to gossip of all things.

"She actually stays for the children," the one holding me said, I think defensively. "She said that with her father dealing with his wives and 'those females' (I could hear the air apostrophes) trying to one up each other, if she didn't the children would be scared for life. I know because I asked her."

" **Through repeated action you have created a skill**

 **Eavesdrop**

 **Please go to the status menu to look at further"**

Oh right, that.

So, I can't talk to ask it. But last time I didn't either. I just thought Game... Well then.

Here goes.

*Game, what do you mean 'Status Menu'*

 **"The Status Menu is part of Game of Life and is able to be called up"**

*Do I just think Status Menu? *

 **"YES"**

 **Name:**

 **Tomomi Kiku**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Title:**

 **Orphan**

 **Stats**

 **Strength= 6**

 **Constitution=15**

 **Dexterity=6**

 **Intelligence=8**

 **Agility=6**

 **Wisdom=7**

 **Charisma=3**

 **May turn on Automatic Upkeep in the Options Tab**

 **Automatic Upkeep means you will not have to worry about keeping enough Chakra for Organ Life**

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **  
Perks**

 **Once of Kusa= +1% gain to all poison related skills, +.5% gain Renown with Kusagakure, Land of Grass, & affiliated allies**

 **ALLERGY: Walnut, Walnuts when eaten by you count as a poison you cannot become immune to, and is exempt from all Poison related skills.**

 **?**

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
 **Titles Unlocked**

 **Adopted: +.5% gain to family related skills. Must be near Guardians to assign this. Gets rid of the Orphan title**

 **Orphan: +.5% gain to skill necessary to basic survival, -1% gain to all other skill sets. Gets rid of the Adopted title**

 **Flower Child: +10% gain in plant based skills.**

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
 **Skills**

 **?**

 **Eavesdrop (Passive): 0%, at higher levels this skill creates a better chance of going unnoticed when overhearing information, and of hearing better information.**

 **?**

That's a lot of information.

Ok, first thing I need to do

*Game how do I turn on 'automatic upkeep'*

 **"Go to Options"**

*the same way as the 'Status Menu', right? *

 **"Yes"**

*Options*

 **Subtitles: on or off**

 **Automatic upkeep: on or off**

 **Renown: on or off**

 **Nudity: on or off**

 **Show Player title: on or off**

 **Inventory: on or off**

To start with *Game, set option Nudity: off. Then set Renown: on, set Automatic Upkeep: on, and then set Subtitles: on*

Why did they have nudity on when the player has the body of a Child I have no clue. Creepy people.

 **Done, are there any other changes to be made?**

*No, thank you. * hey, no need to be impolite.

I learned in the past not to insult games... they get back at you by letting assassins sneak up and kill you.

 **"+3 WIS"**

"I wonder what has Kiku so quiet." I jumped, or twitched really badly, since I can't really MOVE.

I had forgotten about the person Holding me, what this says about my level of perception is horrible.

"I am just glad the kid seems to be able to entertain herself. After all, it's a month to the Village in the Mist."

* * *

 _CHAPTER 4_

 **"Via skill: Eavesdrop, you have found out about Perk 'Meant for mist'."**

 **"Eavesdrop has leveled. It is now level 1. "**

Just how many perks do I have? I mean, really?

Usually games are only this kind is if the player gets orphaned, made a pariah, and hated for the rest of their childhood.

 **"Because of Strong use you have created the skill: Foretelling... Use with care, you have to live with it"**

Meep.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
A few Days later.

I can see why the person who was driving was glad that I could entertain myself. Not that it really lasted; see, I was in that moment bored out of my skull. There is only so long before messing with menus, sleeping, squinting at the person holding you; sleeping, poking the blurry figure holding me, humming brokenly trying to remember some random song and sleeping some more get boring. The person wouldn't even let me play with string...

Yes, I am that bored. For I while I found some enjoyment out of staring at a random image then closing my eyes to study the after image.

I did get a lovely new thing out of it though

 **"Do to spending time waiting you have unlocked the 'Wait' item"**

This would be good...

OH, Look. There's a city, an actual to goodness city outside. Not some little village where we don't even leave the carriage. A chance for fresh air!

Yes. I was bored out of my mind can you tell

 **Welcome to Tanzaku Gai**

 **Home of the Fire Nation's Gambling Tournament**

Blinking at the popup I wonder what's so important it's almost like discovering a new loca-

*Game is there a map feature*

 **"Yes"**

It was laughing at me. I know it.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
It turns out I was not allowed out of the carriage. I now feel cheated. Yes, its petty; what about that.

Anyway, I think my eyesight is finally getting better. About time, I mean exactly how long am I supposed to refer to the people around me as blonde fuzzy and main blobs 1&2 (one who carries me and one who is not)? I am now able to see that we are passing things through the window... But I finally know what my guardians look like.

The One that usually holds me has a kind of soft red color for hair, but has rather pale skin. While the One that drives has black hair and tan skin and is a woman.

* * *

 _CHAPTER 5_

We were still traveling.

(you know when before one could go from Texas to Michigan in a day it really gives one a misunderstanding of the time it takes to travel)

The woman driving said something about going to Otafuki Gai and using the river to get better time, since it was Spring...I wasn't paying much attention. I was focusing on the feeling I will be let out even less often then.

You have no clue the boredom I have endured.

Yes, I could 'wait' it out but think about it. If I am unresponsive for however long I choose; what do you think my guardians would do? Would think? Really, it would be the same as temporarily becoming a statue... which most people are averse to.

So, no 'waiting'

My attempts at staving off boredom though have given me some things Like

 **"Through trial and much error, you have created the "Music" skill"**

Who knew my attempts to hum would be helpful or that my poking at people could get a skill

 **"Through repeated use, you have created the "Annoy" and the "Pacify" skills"**

You know I wonder if I want to look at skills if I must pull up the entire menu. I am also wondering about the map that it mentioned...and why the game has been so nice besides giving me opportunities to mess myself over (foretelling my molded cookie)

*Game. why are you acting so nice*?

 **You are still in the tutorial phase.**

 **The tutorial ends when you enter the Academy or reach age 10**

 **Whichever is first**

Oh. That is not a good thing. Games with long tutorials usually have many issues, and are easy to die in.

 **"Foretelling as Become level 2"**

Why has foretelling gone up when I can't even speak

You think loudly

Well, now that I have messed this up for me might as well try to pull up just the *Skill Menu*

 **Skills**

 **Annoy (active-no chakra cost): Lv5. 0% at higher levels this skill makes people react. Be careful how far you push. People might attack.**

 **Pacify (active-no chakra cost): Lv2. 0% at higher levels this skill calms people. Be careful of overuse. People might become Annoyed.**

 **Eavesdrop (Passive): Lv1. 0%, at higher levels this skill creates a better chance of going unnoticed when overhearing information, and to hear better information.**

 **Foretelling: (active/passive): Lv2. 0% at higher levels this skill makes one able to see what is likely to happen in various ways. Be careful what you say.**

 **Once spoken it Binds the future. Use takes 50*N. cool down time is 5 minutes after use. (N is use amount per day.)**

My life. How is this my life?

"Sheesh! What has the kid depressed; at the last town we got to the kid was practically chipper. Now Kiku looks like someone kicked her puppy."

I have a puppy? I look at the dude, really hoping he didn't get me a dog, leave it behind, take who knows how long to pick me up and a month's trip back to said dog. It would not go well.

"You got the kid a puppy?" It seems like driver and I are of the same page. "No, I did not get a puppy." Oh, good. The thing would be starved by now.

 **Eavesdropping has gained 10%**

Wait, the dude said that we were at a town.

 **Otafuki Gai**

 **Nearest Large City to Konohagakure**

... That's supposed to mean something. Not sure what but it means something

Wasn't this where we were going to travel by river? Looking around from the arms of the dude holding me I just see the crowd.

Then we started moving forward and the crowd parted. Probably because we had just left a carriage that had jewels in the doors (I saw them while going through the door. Kind of glad to finally be able to see the thing; before I had just say a shape connected to things that sounded like horses...).

Or it might have been that we weren't going into the city. Either one.

Yep, for some reason my caretakers were walking around the walls, and going-

Oh, large river ahead. There also is a really big boat. I think these two are famous or rich. Maybe both. It would explain the expensive things around them.

While settling into the boat a weird thing happened. When the one carrying put me into a crib that already had a folder in it this popped up

 **Acquired Books**

 **Health and Personal Records**

 **Placed in Inventory**

I will think about it later

In the meantime, I wonder how long it will be before the next city.

* * *

It only took a day to get to the city called Keishi. Or to list like the game labeled it

 **Keishi**

 **Capitol of Fire**

Like most of the other cities, we only stopped briefly then were on our way again.

I finally decided to just use the 'Wait' option. I was tired of going days with nothing but passing trees.

And then the boat we were on crashed into a bridge, and killed nearly everyone on board.

It was also the first time I remember getting hurt. Turns out low health will knock one unconscious. The thing I saw before fading out

 **Health: 15**

 **Concussion has caused: Slow**

 **Side Wound has caused: Bleeding**


	3. Evil Caretaker

The first thing I noticed upon waking up was

 **Congratulations on surviving your First Near Death Experience  
In reward you have unlocked the Luck Stat.  
Luck as an unlocked stat can not be upped in any manner but use of the skill or as Quest Reward**

 **You have also discovered**

 **Konohagakure  
The Place Born From A Family Feud**

Nope. Not dealing with this.

I start looking for my Guardians, where are they. They've _never_ left me alone before; so where-

 **You have Gained the perk  
They Died  
Open status to view**

They... that's not nice to joke about game.

Why, are you not saying anything. I might not have got the chance to do anything but they did take care of me.

"I have never seen a baby cry silently before"

Who-

She's picking me up. And It looks so much like Driver. But it's not.

it's Not Her.

It hurts. I never even new her name. Why did I never learn her name; why didn't she say it; Why.

 _No_

I refuse this. She won't be replaced so quickly. Neither of them will be replaced.

I turn away, squirm, even try to bite the hand near me. I don't want this _Fake. I Scream._

Fake-face puts me down quickly, eyes wide.

I laugh at her. Thinking I would just accept-

"iver! Iver!" My first words, a call, a mangled title.

 _I hate this_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
It's been a few days.

Still not really sure how I feel about this place. But I have no clue why I reacted that way.

Maybe it was shock, or Stockholm Syndrome, or maybe I actually cared... I will ever know.

I think the only reason I am still not acting like I was before was because of this blonde kid. All of the other kids were kept away from him during the time we are out of the cribs but well... the Caretakers of this place still don't like me.

No clue why, they should expect a kid who just lost people to act different than normal. But nooo, lets hold a grudge on a kid that had just been informed her per- her guardians had died via a _Perk_.

Excuse me for being angry.

But I digress. The blond kid. He somehow gives great hugs. Even when he can't.. you know.. give hugs. its like having a sun smile, and a gentle wind on warm days. Don't ask me to explain; it just is.

Still. That kid alone is why I am not still angry, and kicking, and Screaming.  
I think it was the first tantrum I have ever thrown in this time.

But the caretakers are now keeping their distance and when they see me and the blonde kid they often glare at us.

I glare back.

It's a mutual dislike.

In the intervening time though I got a new perk that told me where exactly I was.

 **Konoha Orphanage  
Open Status menu to see all details**

After that I decided that the orphanages in Konoha were worse then the Kusa ones.  
Besides the obvious dislike for a couple of barely able to move children, there was also the subtle things: like only using blankets with holes, when I can bloody well see that the other blankets in good condition that ARENT BEING USED. The day that Female tried to not change blonde was a day I found out the pitch to make metal s _ing._

 **Music increased by 1 Level**

Reverberating metal is not good for a structures stability. The building shook, then was evacuated and one of the other caretakers found the blonde's dirty diaper, got it changed _and_ yelled at the person assigned to us.

It was Great.

Have I mentioned I have not forgiven the lady with Drivers face? Well, I haven't and at the rate she is going, I will eventually declare unending hatred or something equally dramatic. I mean really.

That woman should not be around kids

I don't think I make the best role model for blonde.  
I say this because over the last week or so we have been around each other my Annoy skill as gained 3 levels.

.

Sure the woman's _face_ was enough to make me glad that it had but still.

Having a level 8 in annoy and only 2 in pacify did not make for very happy caretakers. Well, caretaker. We, me and blonde, along with a few other kids, are usually assigned the same one, Fake-face.

Yes, I know she has a name other then that. But I don't know it, and so far no one has said her name in my presence so that is what I call her. Well, the time I tried to _actually_ call her that it came out more "ut-ace"... I gained a level in annoyance just from that alone.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
I was right about how Fake-face was not supposed to be around children. She put something weird in Blonde's mild and he started having trouble breathing. The bottle got dropped when he started squirming and broke. Some of the milk landed on my arm, which started to burn.

 **Congratulations You have Created through use**  
 **Poison Immunity**  
 **Open Status Menu to See more**

I did my fall back in her presence.

Scream.

For a baby, who can't do much, my voice is very effective.

Maybe she has sensitive ears. I hope I give her headaches.

I think I surprised her

The expression on her face when she realized I was there was not a kind one. And the one when she actually faced me was a sick, angry thing, that only looked like a smile.

And then a person in a mask came through the window.

Huh, the game has superheroes.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Character sheet as it stands and as been shown

Name:  
TOMOMI Kiku

Gender: Female  
Stats:  
Strength =6  
Constitution =15  
Dexterity =6  
Agility =6  
Constitution =15  
Intelligence =8  
Wisdom =10  
Charisma =3  
luck-unsaid yet, newly opened

Health Calculated  
(CON+(STR*1.5)+(DEX*1.5))5= 105

Chakra Calculated  
((CON)+(STR*1.5)+(AGI*.5)+(INT))3= 87- (Age*.5) for continued organ life

Perks

once of Kusa orphanage- +1% to all poison related skills, +.5% relationship with Kusa & land of Grass& allies  
they died- -3% to Charisma based skills & , + 10% gain to Survival, & Luck based skills  
Meant for mist- +2% chance of critical with water based skills, Able to breath water for 5 minutes at a time.  
Konoha orphanage- +1% to all fire related skills, +.5% relationship with Kusa & land of Fire& allies  
Allergy: Walnut, Walnuts when eaten by you count as a poison you can not become immune to, and is exempt from all Poison related skills. need antiallergenic to stop damage

Skills

Annoy (active-no chakra cost): Lv8. 0% at higher levels this skill makes people react. Be careful how far you push. People might attack.  
Pacify (active-no chakra cost): Lv2. 0% at higher levels this skill calms people. Be careful of overuse. People might become Annoyed.  
Eavesdrop (Passive): Lv1. 10%, at higher levels this skill creates a better chance of going unnoticed when overhearing information, and to hear better information.  
Poison Immunity (Passive): At higher levels will weaken or negate the effects of Poison based attacks on your person. Increase is through exposure to poison..  
Foretelling: (active/passive): Lv2. 0% at higher levels this skill makes one able to see what is likely to happen in various ways. Be careful what you say.  
Once spoken it Binds the future. Use takes 50*N. cool down time is 5 minutes after use. (N is use amount per day.)  
Music(passive): Lv3- at higher levels this skill creates better music. Music can cause side effects.

Titles

Adopted : +.5% gain to family related skills. Must be near Guardians to assign this. Gets rid of the Orphan title  
Orphan:+.5% gain to skill necessary to basic survival, -1% gain to all other skill sets.  
Flower child (+10% in plant based skills, including Jutsu)

-  
an: no the game does not have super heroes but yeah, if you were in a game, were in a dangerous situation, and someone covered head to toe and wearing a mask bust through the window, you would thing the same.  
Don't worry Blonde survives.


	4. The Tutorials

_CHAPTER 7_

 **+1 Luck for Surviving**

 **-1 INT for purposely antagonizing another when you can't do anything**

I haven't seen Blonde in months but I was moved to another orphanage.

I now he is okay because the 'Man in Black' took us to a hospital, or what looked like one, and they knew what the poison was enough to treat it right away. Which I am glad to not have a scar, but I really want to see Blonde again. It's sad how dependent I became on someone that doesn't know me from Eve. Maybe, he reminds me of Blonde Fuzz from Kusa.

 **+1 Social Awareness**

*What is Social Awareness*

 **It is what unlocks the Reputation trees  
You need at least 5 to open**

I think my left eye started to twitch. I also think the game is passive aggressive and is unhappy with me.

 **+1 Social Awareness**

... And still creepy.

 **-1 Social Awareness**

And apparently still listening to me.

*Game, do you have a name? *

 **I am the Game of Life**

Which is an unhelpful answer. *Do you mind if I give you one? *

...

 **If you want**

*I shall call you Anakin. *

* * *

I have started crawling and it's starting to give the caretakers heart-attacks. No, really. I think I saw one lady start crying when I was on the other side of the room then where she put me; this was when I had moved to get away from the sun in my eyes (she had left me there for hours).

I tried not to move too far after that.

Today I found a way to increase my pacify skill. It is...poking crying children in the forehead and it works like a charm. I think it surprises them, and makes them wonder what I am doing...

Anyway, my skill has gone to level 4 and the place has never been quieter. One caretaker, a black haired one, actually looked worried until her trying to see if child 37 was hurt made him cry.

I think the people here are high-strung.

Back to my crawling. When I think they aren't looking at me I start trying to get close to the window. I still haven't managed it yet.

Now that I think about it, there's a lot that I haven't managed yet, like finding out what I look like-

 **Tutorial Quest: Find a mirror**

 **Goal: Find out what you look like**

 **Completion reward: Start the Official Tutorial**

That's abrupt. I guess the game starts now? I wonder if Anakin got bored...

 **+1 INT**

Wait. *Anakin, where's the Accept/ Deny part*

 **There is not one**

 **You cannot deny Tutorial Quests**

Makes sense. Most games don't allow it...

Where is there a mirror. Bathrooms. That's where mirrors usually are right? Right. Now to find one. Looking around there's only the black-haired woman, and see she is occupied with child 12.

To the door!

Crawling is not the quickest method of travel, but at least the door was open. Turns out the group room is connected to a hallway...with nothing to hide that I am not where I am supposed to be; no chairs, no stands, no nada. Great. But there are doors. So, let's hope I can open them and check for this.

Moving forward, and trying to be quiet, I try the first door on the right. Its closed, but it's one of those sliding doors, so I but my hands on the wood part and try to open it without touching the paper. No movement to be seen, and my hands slide off. I try again but this time I do not think about the paper

RRIIPP...at least the door opened and the hole was small.

Going through, I crawled into what I think was a living room and dining hall mixed. That's what it looked like anyway. But at least I could hide under the tables here. Looking for more doors, I see one across the room and start moving. I get there before I see that this door has an actual handle that I must move... I need a broom or something. And with that thought I go looking for one.

 **Through repeated action you have created**

 **Sneak**

 **Open Status Menu to view**

And I find one in a kitchen area I didn't notice at first. Going back to the door while dragging it was surprisingly difficult, but I got something out of it.

 **+1 STR**

Back to the door. I put bristles up, and started lifting. It wavered, man did it wave back and forth, but when I got it under the handle it worked all the same. I was glad the door opened away from me. And I was in luck, A bathroom with a mirror over the sink and everything. Except I had no way of looking at it since you know, crawling baby here.

... Let's hope this place has stools for the younger children.

Wondering about I find a little hidden spot that has a pile of them. I touch one and it vanishes

What in the nine worlds

 **You have added 1 stool to your Inventory.**

Oh, yeah. I forgot about this.

I crawl back towards the sink, trying not to think about the floor I am crawling on. When I get there, I start wondering how to get to my inventory.

*Anakin, how do I get to my 'inventory'*

 **You say inventory**

And a screen popped up, little things in small see through boxes (sweet). I poked the one that looked kind of like a ladder, and it feel out with a loud clatter. Hurriedly trying to get it upright, it takes a few seconds, and when I manage it I start climbing. Glad at the surprising height of this thing, I get all the way to the counter, then climb on top of that to. There is the mirror. And there is me. My hair is in many colors, like someone couldn't decide what color they wanted. My skin is white, I think the term is 'fair' or maybe 'medium'. And my eyes are a weird almost hazel but made up of reds... I look strange.

 **Completed 'Find a Mirror'**

 **Reward: a list of tutorials that can be completed**

 **10 g, 100 yen**

 **20 exp.**

As I was reading that someone came in. And stopped starting at me. I look back wondering why they are looking at me like that.

Must be the hair.

The kid started walking towards me slowly, like he was expecting me to bite or something. I mean, I have but there is no reason to treat me like I am going to. Besides I don't think this kid is going to pick me up, and make me look at a face that looks like someone I just lost. Yeah, I still haven't let that go.

The child is coming right up by the counter, lifts his arm, and pokes me. takes a step back, waits a moment, then he does it again, like he is expecting something.

I giggle. He looks silly.

And now he looks surprised by something.

BANG!

We both jump, and I am lucky that I am so far from the edge, or I would have fallen. We both look at the door, and see a brunette adult standing there panting. Then he/she walks forward, picks me up, and walks out. I wave to the kid, who is staring, as I am carried out of the room and probably back to the black haired one.

It was fun while it lasted.

At least the person waved back.

I was right. And if I could I would have apologized to her, because since then she always has this 'sad puppy' face when she looks at me. And if people would actually spoke around me maybe I could get her to look normal again.

But I am still kept on the other side of the room from the rest of the kids during group time. At least some of the others have started to crawl, so I can practice my not-hugs (like blonde) on them. Well, I try but usually they get taken away before much can be done. Still have no clue why. But that last for maybe an hour a day so for the rest of the time I am stuck in a crib.

Most of the times this happens I go through the list of tutorials. Some of them make sense from a game point of view, with the basic 'open tab _, and change _, and use _ item.' It's some of the other ones that are a bit strange. Like this one

 **Find a Rabbit**

or this one

 **Find the cookie**

These are the kind of quests I have trouble with since I can't go outside. Rather annoying technicality. Also, what cookie? When I finally managed to sneak away (which got me a lv up in 'sneak') None of the cookies I found worked. I tried the homemade ones, the packaged ones, the ones bill stole from the kid in the corner. None of them worked. It's driving me nuts trying to figure out what this means. I think that next time I get away I will look under the boards. But on the bright side now I have tons of cookies in my inventory. After going looking for cookies, I have like 50 of them, it's insane.

Though when I did the tutorial for the Status menu I got a minor surprise.

 **Tutorial: Open Menu**

*Menu. *

 **Tomomi Kiku  
Gender: Female**

 **Level 1**

 **Title:  
Orphan**

 **Lv1. EXP 20  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

 **Stats**

 **STR = 4  
CON = 12  
DEX = 3  
CHA = 3  
AGI = 6  
INT = 8  
WIS = 10**

 **Luck=6**

 **Luck is only able to be increased with use or with quest reward**

 **\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Skills**

 **Annoy(active): Lv8- at higher levels this skill makes people react, Be careful f how far your push. People may attack. No cost**

 **Pacify(active): Lv4 -at higher levels this skill calms people. Be careful of overuse. people may become Annoyed. No cost**

 **Eavesdrop(passive): Lv1. 10% -at higher skill levels this skill creates a better chance of going unnoticed when overhearing information, and to hear better information. Stacks with Sneak. No cost**

 **Poison Immunity(passive): lv1- at higher levels will weaken or negate the effects of Poison based skills used against you. Increase is through exposure.**

 **Foretelling (active/passive): Lv2- at higher levels this skill makes one able to see what is likely to happen. Be careful what you say for once spoke the future is Bound. Active use needs 50*n and a cool down time of 5min. n is use per day. Passive is accidental use.**

 **Music (passive): Lv3- at higher levels this skill creates better music. Music can cause side effects.**

 **Sneak (active/passive): Lv2- at higher levels this skill makes one harder to detect. Can be activated for 10 CHAK/min or used through action. If not activated it does not drain CHAK**

 **\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Perks**

 **Once of Kusa Orphanage: +1% gain to poison related skills, +.5% gain towards relationship based on/ around Kusa, the Land of Grass, & Allies**

 **They Died: -3% gain to charisma based skills and +10% gain to Survival, & Luck based skills**

 **Meant for Mist: +2% chance for critical with water based skills, able to breath water for 5 minutes at a time**

 **Konoha Orphanage: +1% gain to fire related skills, +.5% gain to relationship with Konoha, Land of Fire, & allies**

 **Allergy-Walnuts: walnuts when eaten by you count as a poison. Exempt from all Poison related skills. Will need an antiallergenic to stop damage**

 **\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Titles**

 **Adopted: +.5% gain to family related skills. Must be near guardians to assign this. Gets rid of the Orphan title**

 **Orphan: +.5% gain to skills necessary to basic survival, -1% gain to all other skill sets**

 **Flower Child: +10% gain to all plant based skill, including Jutsu**

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
 **Money**

 **10 G, 100 Yen  
**

Well, some of that is new. *Anakin, do you know why the 'status menu' changed? *

 **You entered the Tutorial Phase**

Oh, *Anakin, will this continue to change*

 **Yes**

Well, that's comforting.

Wait. *Why are some of my stats lower!? * that was probably not the best tone to use…

 **Because your time in that orphanage had lasting effects that you will find out later because of their 'Care"**

 **Now  
\- - - - - -**

 **Tutorial: Open Menu**

 **Completed**

 **Rewards:**

 **30 EXP, 5 G, 200 yen**

and that was the only major change, no new updates, or other effects from fake-face. After that it was more like the end with a listing of rewards so it went something like this:

 **Tutorial: Crawl**

 **Tutorial Quest Completed**

 **Rewards:**

 **10 EXP, 1 G, 10 Yen**

 **Tutorial: Options Menu**

 **Tutorial Quest Completed**

 **Rewards:**

 **5 EXP**

And so, on the only one I was happy about was the tutorial to assign titles. Turns out if it doesn't list a requirement to 'assign' it, all I have to do is click it. Anakin will ask if I am sure and I say yes. I am just glad to get rid of the Orphan title. I was adopted, just because they are dead now doesn't change that (humph).

At the end of the day of doing the basic, I got Lv2, another 90 G, 1000 Yen, and almost half way to Lv3... at least that is what the bar looked like. Yep, for some reason I only see the amount of EXP that I have gained, and it all fits in a bar, that when its full I level. I don't know the amount needed to level though, weird.

When I leveled I got 5 points to do what I wanted, but I wasn't really sure what to do beyond put 2 in CHA...I'll save the rest for later.

I'll probably need it

* * *

 _CHAPTER 8_

The days of a child can be boring. With the last few weeks being me trying to do tutorials, or plotting how to get around the Caretakers, it had been boring. I had done five more tutorials which was great as the EXP I got helped me get closer to level 3.

I had started to practice standing when I saw the tutorial for it (got 200 EXP which got me to level 3 with 190EXP left over, 30 G, 400 yen. I decided to leave the stat points for later). So, during crib time I would practice by pulling myself up. I regularly managed to pace the crib (though I would usually fall on my face whenever Black-hair came in). It was surprisingly tiring so during group time I would usually sleep. But I got a +1 AGI while I was practicing so that's spurring me forward.

It was group time and I was about to nap when this popped up

 **Tutorial: Rescue**

 **There is a secret happening.**

 **You have till group ends to save a life**

 **Goals:**

 **Get out of view**

 **?**

 **Rewards**

 **?**

 **Blonde will be kept healthy**

 **?**

 **Failure:**

 **Blonde will have the first 3 years of his life without regular interaction, and has a large potential to kill him.**

I immediately threw a cookie, from my inventory, near Child 1 & 7, they always cried over anything the other had that they didn't. Child 7 got to it first and Child 1 started bawling. I almost felt bad. But Black-hair rushed over to them. While she (I was pretty sure Black-hair was female) was busy, I got up and walked over and out the door.

 **Through intelligent use of available items, you have created the skill**

 **Diversion**

Neat. *So, what's next Anakin*

 **Tutorial: Rescue**

 **There is a secret happening.**

 **You have till group ends to save a life**

 **Goals:**

 **-Get out of view**

 **Find the basement**

 **?**

What would a basement have to do with blonde?

So, I go down the hallway to the large room, manage to open the sliding door without ripping the paper, and walk along the edge of the room. Looking for doors that didn't lead to the bathroom, I find one that leads to another hallway. After deciding to close the door and make sure none of them are stairs and quickly finding that of all six doors don't; I go through this door and going down the hallway if found. I then try to second door on the right. Ooh, lucky stairs

 **+1 Luck**

Huh, anyway. I go down the stairs and there's this door at the bottom of them. Glaring up at the handle I go halfway back up the stairs, turn to face the door, aim for the handle, and leap. I think my luck is the only reason I didn't brain myself on the handle as it turned. Tumbling into the room, I find this dark, humid room. Bloody stereotypes.

 **Goals:**

 **-Get out of view**

 **-Find the basement**

 **Investigate**

It seems this is the basement. I get up. Not one of my best ideas. Deciding I don't need to get up, I crawl around the edges in the room first. Now that I have had a chance to get my air back after that fall (I need to more careful) I use the wall as support to get up. Then I walk close to the middle of the room and see there is a ramp in the floor leading to a door. I decide that taking the ramp walking after only for a week is a bad idea. I crawl instead and am glad because it is surprisingly steep; like I almost started rolling down steep. I get to the door, find it propped open a tiny amount, and walk in. There's a mat on the floor with a bunch of blankets. Going up to the nest, I peer in.

And am furious.

Now I know how the blonde is involved with the basement.

 **-Get out of view**

 **-Find the basement**

 **-Investigate**

 **-Find 'Blonde'**

 **Get him up to the group room**

Alright, let's do this. I roll him onto a blanket. I drag him, using said blanket, to the door. I then clench the corners of the blanket that I have between my teeth as I crawl up that stupidly steep ramp. We fall a few times but I will not let that stop me getting Blonde out of here. After that blasted ramp I drag him to the stairs leading to the main floor.

It takes a minute for me to decide to lay next to Blonde, make a knot around my middle, double checking he is in the middle of the blanket, make a second knot around my throat that I can keep from choking me with my hands. Then I stand and make my way up the stairs with black around my vision by the fourth step, but I won't stop. When we get to the main floor I lay back down, undo the knots and start dragging Blonde back to the group room.

 **For Constant use, and Perseverance**

 **+2 STR, +1 Con, and a Chrysanthemum flower [Red].**

 **You have created the perk:**

 **Refusal to Submit**

 **This has opened the Perk Points (PP)**

 **Open the Status menu to see**

Not really caring right now Anakin. I have a kid to rescue.

I hadn't noticed it till the update but there was a clock going backwards if I looked up and to the right. I would bet that is the time that I have left. Still dragging Blonde behind me, I go through the doors, and am starting to rush. I barely have any time left. Running through the halls, probably making a lot of noise, I barely stop at doors.

I really don't care about the stupid paper, at all.

I practically skid back into the group room. And the clock is still ticking. And they still haven't noticed I am back yet.

 **-Get out of view**

 **-Find the basement**

 **-Investigate**

 **-Find 'Blonde'**

 **-Get him up to the group room**

 **Refuse to be separated for the next 48 hours.**

I bare teeth in a parody of a victory smile. Let them try.

* * *

It's been a day and they still haven't noticed the extra kid cuddling in these blankets with me. And really, I wonder how they can be so blind.

Having time to think about finding Blonde in the basement makes me steadily angrier about this situation. The fact a barely walking child had to rescue another is wrong on so, so many levels. Not even mentioning the place he had been in. I mean, who keeps a kid in the basement. Last week the main floor flooded and they still kept him in there.

The fuss I kicked up whenever someone got to close to us made Black hair lose some of her hair. I don't know if she tore it out, or stressed it out, or what but I took satisfaction. After all, she was one of the few adults here. She had to agree to this.

I will never apologize.

 **For Repeated Reaction**

 **You have created the Skill Tree:**

 **Vengeful.**

 **Congratulations you have unlocked the Morals section.**

What in the world is that? *Morals section? *

 **Morals**

\- - - - - - - -  
 **This panel will show how much of a specific action reflects**

 **The more and action is done, the more it does**

 **There are other side effects**

\- - - - - - - -  
 **Purposely harming makes it harder to heal**

 **Purposely stealing makes it harder to give**

 **Purposely lying makes it harder to speak truth**

 **The reverse is also true.**

\- - - - - - - -  
 **The more harm done will be reflected in the amount of red in your eyes**

 **Stealing will yellow your skin**

 **Lies will grey the white of your hair**

 **The more often you break oaths your hair will pale.**

… I am not sure how to take that

Wait, is that why my eyes looked like a red based hazel? But I haven't done that much!

 **You Haven't done much?**

 **Just drove a woman insane enough to attempt murder**

 **Just threatened to bring down the building where children live**

 **Just sworn never to forgive a worker for a policy that was made by her government.**

 **Not much at all.**

Oh, I...

*And it also mentioned a 'skill tree'? * I think weakly. Anakin has never scolded me before.

 **Yes, Skill trees are Unlocked**

 **They are a mix of Perks, and Skills and can Differ greatly.**

What is the skill tree that I 'Unlocked'?

 **Vengeful:**

 **As more is put into this tree, the better able one can right perceived wrongs**

 **Excessive use Will Blind the User to other Skill Trees**

 **Access to this tree creates the skill Warpath (go to Skills to view)**

 **Vindictive … Spite**

 **Unforgiving...Blood Feud**

 **Martyr...Vengeance**

 **Justice...Make Them Bleed**

 **Wrath**

 **Warpath.**

 **You have 15 Skill Points in this Tree and 2 Allocation Points**

 **To gain the specific Talents, you must have the one directly above it.**

 **(Skill Points open the ability to choose, and Allocation Points allow one to choose.)**

*Vindictive? Spite? *

 **(0/3) Vindictive (perk): Once a person has done you wrong you will Not Let Go**

 **+4 to INT when Undermining the 'One Who Has Done Wrong'**

 **Use an Allocation Point? Yes/No**

 **And**

 **(0/1) Spiteful (perk): The Desire to Hurt, Annoy, or Offend**

 **+7 to Annoy and Cutting Words, +2 INT when using this Mode**

 **Use an Allocation Point? Yes/No**

*Cutting Words? *

 **A Skill you have not found, or created, or been taught yet.**

I am not sure how to take this.

 **My suggestion would be to choose something.**

*Thanks Anakin, that helps a lot. *

 **You are welcome**

Sarcasm does not work on Anakin. I must remember that for the future

 **+1 Social Awareness**

I think my eye is starting to twitch...

Any Way. *I can I put a point into 'Vindictive', and then one in 'Unforgiving'? *

 **You don't have enough points for Unforgiving.**

*Then I will hold on to it till later. I don't like the way 'spiteful' reads.

 **Done**

 **From now on You have a +4 INT when Undermining "Black-Hair"**

*Anakin, earlier you said that the policy regarding Blonde was made by the government? *

 **Yes**

*Then I will change my point of anger from Black-hair to the person in government that made that IDIOT decision. *

 **Very Well**

 **From now on you have a +4 INT when undermining The Civilian Counsel, along with the Hokage's Advisors: Danzo Shimura, Koharu Utatane, and Homura Mitokado**

Meep


	5. Gawking Adults

_CHAPTER 9_

 **\- - - - - - - - - - -  
You have Completed: Tutorial Rescue**

 **There is a secret happening.**

 **You have till group ends to save a life**

 **\- - - - - - -  
Goals:**

 **-Get out of view**

 **-Find the basement**

 **-Investigate**

 **-Find 'Blonde'**

 **-Get him up to the group room**

 **-Refuse to be separated for the next 48 hours.**

 **\- - - - - -  
Reward:**

 **500 EXP**

 **Blonde will be kept healthy**

 **100 S, 250 G, 2500 Yen**

 **5 random skill books**

 **Level up**

I stare at the update.

Yeesh, this quest was worth a lot. It's worth more than all the tutorials I have done combined. I did what anyone decent and not bound by an idiot government should do. Still amazed at finding out that for some reason, the government has it out for this kid. I still have no clue why?

I look away from the pop-up and toward the door. It's the middle of the night and for the last few days I have been up constantly after the first time I tried to nap and someone almost took Blonde away. Screaming children make a surprisingly good alarm. Must be a hindbrain thing. Anyway, I have been up for more than 48 hours and it has done very little with helping my temper.

It is also the middle of the night, and I highly doubt that just because this came up the kidnap attempts will cease.

 **\+ 1 INT**

That does Not help my paranoia, at all.

Sighing, I decide to go through the what I just got to spend time doing something besides stare at a wall and try not to fall asleep from boredom.

Let's start with the *Inventory*. I see through pop-up with a bunch of small see through boxes inside it shows. In it there are the 5 stacks of cookies with a 10 in their lower corner, 1 flower, a bundle of paperwork, and a stack of books with a 5 in the lower corner.

I think on the stack of books

 **A Stack of Skill Books**

 **As these are random they will give a random skill that is useable within 10 levels**

 **Do you want to use?**

 **Yes/ NO**

I am glad that this makes sure I can use it soon. Some games you can get level 20 stuff by accident at Lv5, no clue how.

Thinking yes at Anakin I think *yes. *

 **Congratulations**

 **You have been taught the skill:**

 **Observe**

 **Open Status Menu to view**

Huh, any way I quickly go through the other four

 **Congratulations**

 **You have been taught the skills:**

 **Languages of the Elemental Nations**

 **Meditation**

 **Craft**

 **Bind**

 **Open Status Menu to view**

Those... those can be useful. But don't I already understand the language?

 **You understand the basics from the 'Land of your Birth'**

 **Each country speaks the language differently**

 **and you can hear, but not read as you are.**

Oh, *Thanks Anakin. *

 **You're Welcome**

*Wait, is the language skill why I haven't been overhearing things? *

 **Yes**

Oh, I so need that skill.

... Well let's learn what exactly I got.

*Skill Menu*

 **Skills**

Observe (active) Lv1- at higher levels this skill reveals more about that which it is used on. No cost

 **-Annoy(active): Lv8- at higher levels this skill makes people react, be careful f how far you push. People may attack. No cost**

 **_Pacify(active): Lv4 -at higher levels this skill calms people. Be careful of overuse. people may become Annoyed. No cost**

 **_Meditation (active) Lv1- at higher levels this skill returns Chakra faster. Current returns 25/min in use. No cost to use. at this level must remain still.**

 **~Music(passive): Lv3- at higher levels this skill creates better music. Music can cause side effects.**

 **~Languages of the Elemental Nations- (passive): Lv3- at higher levels this skill allows you to understand the various ways that people change their language to make it seem unique.**

 **~Craft (passive) Lv1- at higher levels this skill makes it easier to make items. Currently helps 1%**

 **`Eavesdrop(passive): Lv1. 10% -at higher skill levels this skill creates a better chance of going unnoticed when overhearing information, and to hear better information. Stacks with Sneak. No cost**

 **`Poison Immunity(passive): lv1- at higher levels will weaken or negate the effects of Poison based skills used against you. Increase is through exposure.**

 **`Sneak (active): Lv2- at higher levels this skill makes one harder to detect. Can be activated for 10 CHAK/min or used through action. If not activated it does not drain CHAK**

 **`Distraction (active)- Lv1- at higher levels this skill makes better distractions based on the situation. Use of the skill via the activation uses 15 CHAK. Using skill without needs none.**

 **[] Foretelling (active): Lv2- at higher levels this skill makes one able to see what is likely to happen. Be careful what you say for once spoke the future is Bound. Active use needs 50*n and a cool down time of 5min. n is use per day. Must mean to activate skill for it to cost. Accidental use has no cost but still adds to n.**

 **Bind (active) Lv1- at higher levels this skill creates stronger ropes or chains out of chakra to bind the target.**

 **TREE BASED SKILLS**

 **Warpath (active): Nothing will stop you until you are done.**

 **Gives you a +25 STR, CON, AGI. Use is once per day.**

Weird. *um, Anakin, what are the new symbols next to the skills mean and what is with the 'tree based skills'*

 **They denote the possible tree the continued use may create.**

 **And the 'Tree Based Skills' are just that.**

 **Sometimes when you awaken a Skill Tree it gives a Skill that coincides with the Tree.**

*Got it*

Alright so now what... wait, observe tells you about things...

I turn toward Blonde and think 'observe.'

Uzumaki Naruto

Gender: Male

Lv1

?

I finally know Blonde- Naruto's name! Sure, I don't know what the question mark is for but I have something to call him besides his hair color. If I could I would so be victory dancing without care that it would look weird.

 **+1 Social Awareness**

... I wonder if 'observe works on objects. I focus on the crib, he and I are in, and 'observe'.

Basic Crib

Made of Wood

Observe has gone up a level

Well, I know what I shall do the rest of the night.

After using 'observe' for an hour's time, I can say this about it; it very informative. It turns out that repeatedly using 'observe' on the same object does not level it; it only counts if using 'observe' gives new information. But, I now know the names for the other 29 children that I share a crib room with. After the third level, it got slightly intrusive for example, when I used it on the child to the left of me I got this:

Nora

Gender: Female

Lv1

stats:

STR 4

CON 8

AGI 2

INT 10

DEX 4

WIS 7

CHA 6

After being abandoned for not having her clan's dojutsu, she contracted pneumonia. While it was cured, it weakened her lungs

As she is, she has 5 months to live

Which I was not expecting, at all. After that I tried to use it more on the items then the people, and managed to get observe up to lv4. And now it's stuck because I don't want to look at people and see that much about them. I didn't want to know someone would die and just sit and watch it happen. It just wasn't in me. The especially sad part was that she was one of the few that tried to crawl toward me; that I had practiced giving hugs to.

And now I know that her family's abandonment probably is what will kill her. It is a cruel world this game plays itself in.

 **+1 Social Awareness**

I am now trying to find something else to do, since pacing in the crib would give Naruto away, observing people was out, and I don't know how to read the bundle of papers in my inventory yet. I was so miffed when I found that out. I had taken the bundle of papers out, untied them, set them neatly out, and when I looked at them I knew what the letters were, I just couldn't make sense of it. Then this showed up

 **Skill check fail.**

 **Need 'Languages of the Elemental Nations' to be Lv10 before this is possible**

And I threw the quietest temper tantrum in history. The only reason the papers weren't strewn across the room is that when my hand hit them, they went back into my inventory.

And the tantrum didn't help, at all. Sure, it took time to stop being a brat about the system, but afterwards I was even more tired than before. Now I am contemplating what I can do now. Maybe meditating will work.

Well, here goes- _What was that_.

There was a shadow Moving along the wall. Bloody creeps, I know what it is, one of those that want Naruto in the basement. Not on my watch. I tilt my head back, breath in, and scream to wake the dead. Well, more to wake the other children around me. In agonizing chorus, they woke and joined me.

 **Annoy Leveled up**

This time the shadow didn't flee, it sped up. Well, then, let's try this. I pull up my inventory and start throwing cookies at it. I need to work on my aim, since they all landed at his feet. But at least he paused trying to figure out where the cookies came from. Then, he started towards us, -crunch- -crunch-, and stops apparently mortified at making a sound. I giggle.

And the door burst open, and Black-hair runs it. Straight into the shadow. Bowling it over. Well score. 10 points to the caretaker. And then she does something I don't expect. She reaches down, grabs the shadow, and drags it into the light. It's a person covered in black but for a white mask, like the hero had; but instead of the lines that one had, this one's mask is blank but for a letter, or shape, on the forehead. What does that mean?

'Observe'

Ne Agent

Level?

?

Interesting, maybe I need to be above the person's level to get the more intrusive information?

But back to what Black-hair is doing, what with her dragging the shadow, person, out of the room. I think she was also growling at it. I have never seen her growl. I have seen her cry, pull her hair, freeze in disgust at being thrown-up on, and her yell at people (she was the one that yelled at Fake-face) but not growl.

Huh, learn new things every day.

 **Hidden Quest Completed**

 **Get the Ne agent Assigned to Naruto caught**

 **Bonus: Not be suspected as the reason**

 **Reward:**

 **100 EXP, 10 C**

 **Naruto will not be taken away and can stay with you while in the Orphanage.**

 **Bonus: +3 levels to Sneak, & +1 level to Distraction**

 **\- - - - - - - - - -  
Level Up**

 **You are now Level 5**

 **Do you want to improve you Stats?**

You know what sure.

 **Strength =6**

 **Constitution =13**

 **Dexterity =3**

 **Agility =4**

 **Intelligence =9**

 **Wisdom =10**

 **Charisma =5**

 **luck = 7**

 **You have 17 points available**

Where did I get- oh, that's right; I haven't been spending them.

*I want 2 in CHA, 1 in INT, 1 in STR, 1 in DEX and save the rest for later*

I look away from my new stats in time to see Naruto wake up, and look around curiously before staring at me and sitting up. Probably to get a better view. This is normal for him. I think it's a carryover from when Fake-face was our main caretaker; whenever he cried she would do nothing instead, I was the one that got close or got her to do something. So now instead of crying he looks at me, like I am supposed to know what to do, and it scares me sometimes. Not him, just that trust. I mean, my eyes are red from the harm I wish upon others, and he looks to me for the basic needs for survival?

 **+1 Social Awareness**

 **Able to open the Renown Tabs**

Not going there right now, thanks any way

Back to Naruto. Naruto, who was blonde and sitting right under a light. And was now in full view of the rest of the adults that had come in after Black-hair had taken out the shad- the Ne agent. Why in the world were they staring at us? Did they really not notice, for several days, that there was another child with me? When I shared the milk bottles they gave us with him? Oh, I hope Black-hair yells at them

 **Vengeful +1 skill point**

But they fail at their jobs!... I guess it doesn't matter. I guess the cat is out of the bag, or in this case the secret in the spotlight. I must work on Naruto's timing, if he and I are to remain friends.

Anyway, the idiot adults gawk, and then in comes more shadows. This time they have masks full of lines, so it should be okay. Still 'observe'

ANBU

Level?

?

Yep, it's a different group... I hope this means I can sleep.

One of the ANBU shadows comes up to my crib and reaches for Naruto. I bite him. I am tired of this; I want sleep, and people to stop trying to kidnap the child that reminds me of spring breeze and summer sun.

 **You dealt 15 damage**

 **Through unorthodox methods you have created the skill:**

 **Bite**

... Really, Anakin, really?

They make a few gestures at each other, then the one that I bit picks me up instead. And then anther ANBU mask comes and picks up Naruto. I squirm, I wiggle, I try to kick the person holding me, and I even try to snatch my blonde friend from the shadow standing opposite me. None of it works. Then the ANBU group starts going through the window and running off. Naruto's ANBU goes through and then mine does to.

Looking behind me, the adults were staring.

* * *

 _CHAPTER 10_

-  
We were taken to an office with an old man who wore a red and white hat with white robes. His desk was practically overflowed by the paperwork on it. I was honestly surprised it hadn't buried him. When we arrived, he looked at the window we had come through and sighed at us, like the we, the ANBU, Naruto, and I, were all recalcitrant. Then he looked at Naruto and seemed to age years before my eyes, as he 'listened' to whatever the gestures meant.

I really need to level my Language skill. I might have understood that if it was somewhat higher.

The 'discussion' grew boring rather quickly when I can't understand what them. Instead of looking at people that were ignoring me, I started looking around the office. It was rather plain for an office, with reddish brown tile, grey-brown walls, brown furniture, but the ceiling was an interesting green. Looking at it, I started counting the squares that made it. I was on four when the ANBU holding me shook me slightly. I looked at him, hoping my look conveyed exactly what I was thinking.

Which was pretty much, what do you want, I was looking at something. I don't think the shadow was impressed. Then it turned me till I was looking at the old man. Who was looking at me slightly nonplused. I hope he wasn't expecting me to stare at him all day when he wasn't even paying any attention to me previously, 'because I don't have the patience for that.

"a-_*-I-_*_c_-**", what in the world?

 **Skill Check Fail**

 **'Language of the Elemental Nations' needs to be Lv** 5

Oh, that is going to annoy me quick.

As it is I look back at the old man. It might be closer to a glare but he is the reason for the skill check. Or it might look like a pout, I don't know what my glaring face looks like.

And the man just smiles at me. Or I might look like I am pouting, I don't know what my glaring face looks like. -Snort- I look at the shadow that is holding me. I try to blank my face and just look, see if he finds me funny then. And the infinitesimal shakes, that I hadn't even noticed until they were gone, stop.

 **\+ 1 skill point in Vengeful**

Oh, come on. He was laughing at me!

"eh", I look towards the noise. Naruto is waving at me for some reason. I look at the one holding me, then try to stretch out. The ANBU kindly starts walking closer to the one holding Naruto. When we get closer, I am right next to Naruto. And still trying to figure out why he was waving at me. Then the hand that had been in the air started patting my head. Or that was the attempt I think. It felt more like light hits. "'am, 'am," it takes a moment then I realize what he is telling me. Really, Naruto? Why are you telling me to calm down?

And the shadow holding me was laughing again. I could feel it. I decide to hum at him. He will never know how close he was to having a floor cave under him.

After all, the sound of my voice made the entire orphanage shake. Sure, acoustics played a part but still.

"Ah... ha…ha," the sound of almost breathy laughter, so quiet I am not sure I hear it and I turn. The old dude, who is swimming in paperwork, is laughing at me. Oh, be glad that Naruto is in the same room or I would so mess up your office. I change my humming to an off-key note.

and the shadows around me all twitch.

Then his door slams open and in comes this man with black hair and skin that looked like it was once fair but sunburns had made in brown wrong, flourishing some file like a weapon. And the old man looks at the interloper as he still realizing that there are more people than he expected and now was not the best time to present the extra paperwork.

Though I doubt that the Old Man would be happy to be presented with more paperwork at any time, considering the amount he already had.

... I stare at the ANBU holding me in an attempt to not listen to the babble that I don't understand. I poke the dude in the chest. He looks down at me. I point to myself "Kiku." He makes a hand gesture. I try to copy it. Try being the main point. He repeats the gestures slower. I get it half right. The man sighs, and holds his hand up. I copy him. He has his pointer and thumb touch while the other fingers tuck in; twists his hand sideways, and kind of dips it at the same time. I had missed the dipping twist the last try. I manage it this time. I point to me and make the gesture. Sure, it's a lot slower than his but it's right. It nods. I point at my blonde friend, "Naruto." My shadow makes a different sign and this time it was slow enough for me to follow. He started with all his fingers spread, then moved his hand in a spiral, and finished with his hand pointing toward him with his all his fingers touching. I do the same. Then I point at me, make the first gesture, and then I point at Naruto, and make the second. Then I point at him. He tilts his head, like he is thinking. Then he holds his hand up, fingers curled in a parody of a claw, then swipes it down once. I copy this one easy.

 **'Languages of the elemental Nations' has gone up one level.**

Neat.

But the Old Man and the sunburned one are done with whatever they were doing, so we have to stop. The old man in the red hat looks at both Naruto and I like he is making some great decision. Then he turns to his desk, writes something, stamps it. Then he hands it to the masked shadow that stood at his left, and then started working on his paperwork again. At least, by the looks he sent Naruto, I knew he meant no harm. He was just an overworked, burdened old man.

I don't think he even knew about the policy regarding my friend. As the ANBU carried us away to a new place I turn away from the sight of someone so caged that he can't see what people are doing around them.

 **Congratulations**

 **You have met the Hokage**

 **Sarutobi Hiruzen**

 **Leader of the Village of Konoha**

And I now know why the policy could be passed in the first place. That man, so weighted by the actions of others, hampered by paperwork, and the people he has as advisers are going behind his back and destroying what he is working for.

I think it's the closest I have ever come to pitying another human.

* * *

We were moved to a new orphanage, and every night, for the last week or so, the ANBU do a quick visit when the sunlight started fading from the window. I think that 'cat-scratch', as I call him, talked to some people. As the visiting shadows have been showing me signs. I'd like to say I am doing fairly well at it but I haven't received an update on the skill. It's been interesting trying to talk in gestures and I even started practicing verbalizing... though I am not sure if I am using the right words. The silent, shaking laughter of the ANBU tell be something is off, but whenever I ask they stay silent. At least I know signs for all the usual people. the half-black mask is a flipped hand, the raccoon eyes mask is 'marks under eyes' and the third one is sometimes Cat-scratch or it is somebody whose name is signed with a gesture where I hold my hand close to my mouth, all but my pointer and thumb curled in close, then open and close the remaining two fingers. I am honestly not sure what to call him.

I don't know why we weren't returned to the previous place, sure there had been a secret governmental action that was designed to belittle a citizen's rights, but I was finally learning the layout of the place. A well, that's life. At least I have been able to sleep. I don't think that I would have lasted much longer; also staying awake that long was probably not healthy. And I have yet had the need to do something to get a caretaker to take care of Naruto, so that's a plus. But I really don't like the look at us, like we aren't real. It's almost worse than Fake-face at the other place had ignored us. Here... it's obvious that we aren't welcome. It's small things. The looks, the blankets (again, what is with people and not giving us bloody blankets), how it seems we just are magically missed over for the bottle sometimes and they just happen to run out Right Before Us.

And yes, it's both of us now. I have the feeling that if Naruto was by himself while this was happening it would be thrice as bad with no form of support. After all, why would ANBU be called in for a child that hasn't had a meeting with the village leader.

I so hope that Ne Agent got the council or the adviser in Hot Water. I hope it burns them. I know they are behind half the issues that my friend has.

 **+1 skill point to Vengeful and +1 Social Awareness point**

And? I hope they choke on whatever they got from the deal that created adults that don't do their jobs. I don't like incompetence and what this system filled with people who refuse to even see is filled with it. Not that I really do anything about it. There are no random tutorial quests asking me to save a life, and I wouldn't know if there are Hidden ones. And it's... just... Frustrating. Not being able to do anything interesting without people trying to shepherd you away into a crib. Even when they would look away if you had just been stabbed and were dying. I Hate It. And I hate that Naruto, child of summer breeze and spring sun, is subject to so much... Darkness. Especially when they refuse to see what little light would Shine for them, if they would just Do Something. I. Hate. It.

And there is nothing I can do about it.

 **+5 skill points to Vengeful, +1 Social Awareness point**

 **For reaching 20 skill points in a Skill Tree you gain an Allocation point**

 **And how does that make you feel about them?**

*I am serious, Anakin. I really think they would refuse to pour water on us if we were on fire. Not that the parade last week help. * That Bloody Parade. I think it made this worse. And I have now clue why. When I asked the shadows "about what the people were partying in the streets over" they looked at each other and kind of pantomimed for me a parade double checking a map. I think the ANBU were bored that night. I have no clue why a parade about checking where you are going would make people refuse to look at children.

 **That's because it wasn't just about double-checking directions**

 **It was about avoiding wrong movement and evil in their lives**

*But that doesn't explain Why they are acting like this. We aren't evil! *

 **People are often ignorant and cruel. Especially when at the same time**

Sighing, I ask *Anakin, is there something newish that I can actually do? * because I really need something else to focus on.

 **Yes, the reason I started speaking**

 **The Reputation tabs are now Unlocked**

 **Do you wish to open?**

 **NO/ YES**

Sure, something to get my mind of petty people.

 **Reputation**

 **It is listed as how a place feels about you**

 **Then how people feel about you**

 **It only lists places you have been or interacted with**

 **Land of Grass**

 **Kusagakure**

 **10/100 (amiable)**

 **Land of Fire  
Keishi  
0/100 (neutral**

 **\- - - - - - - - - -  
Konohagakure  
15/100 (friendly)**

 **\- - - - - - - - - - -  
Naruto 10/100 (friends)**

 **Sarutobi Hiruzen 5/100 (amiable)**

 **Shimura Danzo 5/100 (disliked)**

 **Utatane Koharu 10/100 (neutral)**

 **\- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Land of Water**

 **Kirigakure  
5/100 (amiable)**

*How have I 'interacted' with Danzo or Koharu? *

 **You may find out later**

* you have Spoiler protocols, don't you? *

 **During the tutorial Phases, Yes**.

Well there goes that plan. *what's with the stuff in parenthesis? *

 **They are the level of Repute**

 **Neutral and higher levels are made through Positive interaction.**

 **Disliked and lower levels are made through Negative interaction.**

 **So, if someone who dislikes you has an increase in the amount they dislike you it is read -5 and their number goes up.**

 **Similarly, if someone who likes you increases the amount the care it is read as +5 and their number goes up.**

 **When the number reaches 100 the level changes to one above or below.**

*Anything else I might need to know about this? *

 **Not all parts are unlocked**

 **You will need more Social Awareness**

... That it? Just a list of places, numbers and people? I guess I need something else that to keep me occupied so I don't end up blind from anger.

But what else is there? There aren't any toys, or games or much of anything. Besides Naruto. But there's only me and my blonde friend in here so there's not really a lot of play options.

Maybe, since we are relatively alone I can try meditating. Hopefully there won't be another Ne Agent to interrupt.


	6. Hunting for rabbits

_CHAPTER 11_

 _-_ \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Since the caretakers, if they can be called such, are still not looking at either me or Naruto, and I have come to a decision. They can ignore us. If they don't want us, then why should we want them. Oh, the way they look at us still hurts but they don't want us, why care. I can use them as what not to do, but only because I can see them causing themselves issues.

But beyond that? Their words have no weight. If they pointed right, I would l go left. Because I know, that given an opportunity, they would see us gone. And I refuse to give them that option. If they want to see our backs, then they will have to wait until we choose to leave, since I refuse to go from place to place. Especially, since doing that would give room for some idiot to try and take the one I completed a quest to see and protect. Sure, one of the hidden quests rewards was that we could stay together, but when is life that nice?

So, if they say stay in a room with no windows and nothing to do (or just leave us there)? After the first time, I put Naruto on a pile of blankets and drag him where there is sun and sky (It drove them up a wall but then, I don't care for incompetent people who think ignoring a child is part of healthy development). During one of these days I saw a variety of kites, dragons & birds & shapes, in the sky, but they were slowly being taken out one by one by this kite that looked like a kite

...I think the person who made it liked puns.

My days have been rather boring except for the visits from the ANBU, but they've become rather random. I think they are visiting between jobs. Though I am happy that the ANBU have kept visiting. I finally got around to asking, 'hand near mouth with pointer finger and thumb opening and closing at a point' what his name meant. Doing so to a mix of charades and a flower but I managed. Turns out his name means 'bird'...

I think he is really bored. Or doing 'cat-scratch' a favor.

I have also found the vegetable garden. Well, found isn't the right word. More stumbled into it, dragging my blonde friend behind, while trying to hide from some redheaded chick that is Not supposed to be here. No really, I saw her taken away, in handcuffs, by the people wearing a fan. I think it's the symbol of the police here.

So, between ignoring the caretakers, purposely acting against them, 'talking' lessons with the ANBU, and hiding in the garden my day is getting full. I really hope these lessons will level my language skill soon; Since I want to be able to understand them, instead of having to guess because of their tone of voice and body language. It would make avoiding them so much easier; at least as it has helped me level my 'sneak' skill up by one.

Yesterday while we were in the garden I noticed a lot of the flowers that had bloomed were cut. When I went around earlier today, I saw none of them. I wonder where they went. Maybe they are in the other buildings? I have not managed to get to one of the main buildings, where the older children are, without being found soon after, so probably.

There is another party going on right now but it seems smaller than the previous one that caused people to be more ignorant than they usually were. I am keeping Naruto away from people as long as possible any way. Especially so because I have no idea what this 'festival' is about; same as last time.

 **It's just a flower festival**

*What do you mean, Anakin*

 **It is a Hanami Event**

*That's really all they are doing? No random, snide looks, and no people being purposefully cruel?

 **Mostly. This one doesn't really have much to do with evil.**

*So, they probably cut the flowers for this Hanami? *

 **They also sell them, along with anything that is flower themed during these events.**

*Oh* I am becoming paranoid. Wait, I have an idea.

*Hey, Anakin, do you think they will be busy with this festival for a while? *

 **Yes, why?**

*Then it's time for me to find a rabbit. *

Time to deal with some of the stranger tutorials

 **Tutorial**

 **Find a Rabbit.**

 **Goal find a rabbit.**

 **X**

At the last orphanage Black-hair was almost always nearby. There isn't anyone like that here so I should be good to explore out of normal areas.

I grab a couple carrots, a cucumber and a tomato from the garden around me, ignore the update telling me they entered my inventory, and used a couple blankets to make shade for Naruto, since he was napping. Then I wandered off, looking for rabbits.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
The orphanage I was at turned out to be not that far from a wooded area, which was helpful.

I was paying more attention to the ground then what was around me, so I was mildly surprised when I walked into a person. Falling back a step, landing on my backside, I look up. And see a kid that looks familiar. It takes a moment, or really a minute of staring but I place him: he's the kid that stared at me during my 'find a mirror' quest!

Huh, small world.

 **Goal Update**

 **Find Akira's Rabbit.**

... Well then. I look at the boy, and hope that he has a better level then I do since I don't like the skills ability to invade privacy. 'Observe' I thought rather specifically, and the boy I was looking at turned out not to be Akira

Nobaru

Age: 8

Lv4

He was playing with his friend's, Akira's, rabbit cage door and then it popped open.

He Decided to look for the pet since Akira has chores

Well, that's helpful. I get up and wave as I walk past him while going into the woods. He didn't follow me. A good thing to since when I turned around a tree and the world changed.

 **You have found a temporary Dungeon.**

 **It will last until the Quest is finish**

 **Survive until then.**

That's not morbid at all.

Well time to start hunting for rabbit.

I have no clue where I am any more. No really, the path is gone and I think the trees are different. And I still haven't seen one bloody rabbit, nor hide or tail of it either. It is surprisingly frustrating. I think I have been at this for hours and nada, just some weird woodchopper noise of if the distance.

I decided to stay away from whatever was making that noise.

Turning to look near a trees roots for holes I hear "hchchchc" that almost sounds like chewing coming from a few feet away. I turn and get closer when something jumps at my face

Yes, I jumped back with a noise of surprise. It's perfectly reasonable response.

After getting a bit of distance, I see that what jumped at me was a little rabbit, barely the 5 in or maybe closer to 13 cm. It looked cute, until it started screaming at me. It freaked me out having this cute fluff ball just start screaming at the top of its lungs like I am murdering it, so not normal.

'Observe"

Child rabbit  
Lv3

Seemingly cute, their screams attract all manner of beasts.  
They scream the moment they see you.

They would be happy to see you died

So not cool. All I wanted was to find a rabbit.

I run at it, manage to pick it up by the back of the neck and throw it at the nearest tree

 **Critical hit**

 **Child rabbit died**

 **You receive**

 **25 EXP, 1 fluff, 1 rabbit leg**

 **Through unique action you have created the skills**

 **Grab and Throw**

I think my eye is twitching

"hchchchc" By the benevolent force that is above, there's more of them.

I have no clue how I missed the borrows now that there are Child Rabbits popping out of them. Rephrasing that, popping out and screaming. I have no weapons, so I guess the tried and true method of grabbing their heads and throwing them, except with the minor change of throwing them at other rabbits. I dealt more space to move that way. One of them got on to me and started biting me

 **-5 health**

 **-7 health**

 **-5 health**

 **Critical -10 health**

 **153 health left.**

Yikes, trying to grab that rabbit I through it at one that was trying to repeat its actions. So not cute. A couple were by my feet and I started kicking them. What an image I made; kicking at the ground, grabbing things of it, and throwing. I probably looked insane.

 **Due to specific actions, you have created skill**

 **Kick**

 **Level up Throw to Lv3**

 **Level up Grab to Lv4**

The screaming was giving me a headache. I kick at one trying to sneak behind me, and didn't see any more of them

 **You have killed 10 Child rabbits**

 **You receive**

 **125 EXP, 15 fluffs, 10 rabbit leg, 1 rabbit pelt**

Bloody variable EXP gain. Oh, that's newish. The rabbit pelt is probably an item you have to kill a lot to get.

"kckhckckc"

I turn and see a group of rabbits, with red eyes and foaming mouths, running toward where I am.

I turn and hide behind the nearest tree. When I think they won't notice me, I look at one and 'observe'

Rabid Rabbit  
Lv7

These insane creatures don't really care about you that much.

They don't really care that much about anything really, they just will attack anything that moves

Have fun

And this is a tutorial? There's like 20 of them

what can I do? *Skills list*

 **Skills**

 **Observe (active) Lv4- at higher levels this skill reveals more about that which it is used on.**

 **-Annoy(active): Lv9- at higher levels this skill makes people react, be careful f how far you push. People may attack. No cost**

 **_Meditation (active) Lv1- at higher levels this skill returns Chakra faster. Current returns 25/min in use**

 **_Pacify(active): Lv4 -at higher levels this skill calms people. Be careful of overuse. people may become Annoyed. No cost**

 **~Music(passive): Lv3- at higher levels this skill creates better music. Music can cause side effects.**

 **~Craft (passive) Lv1- at higher levels this skill makes it easier to make items. Currently helps 1%**

 **~Languages of the Elemental Nations- (passive): Lv4- at higher levels this skill allows you to understand the various ways that people change their language to make it seem unique.**

 **`Eavesdrop(passive): Lv1. 10% -at higher skill levels this skill creates a better chance of going unnoticed when overhearing information, and to hear better information. Stacks with Sneak. No cost**

 **`Poison Immunity(passive): lv1- at higher levels will weaken or negate the effects of Poison based skills used against you. Increase is through exposure.**

 **`Sneak (active): Lv7- at higher levels this skill makes one harder to detect.**

 **Can be activated for 10 CHAK/min or used through action. If not activated it does not drain CHAK**

 **`Distraction (active)- Lv3- at higher levels this skill makes better distractions based on the situation.**

 **Use of the skill via the activation uses 15 CHAK. Using skill without activation needs none.**

 **[] Foretelling (active): Lv2- at higher levels this skill makes one able to see what is likely to happen. Be careful what you say for once spoke the future is Bound.**

 **Active use needs 50*n and a cool down time of 5min. n is use per day.**

 **Must mean to activate skill for it to cost. Accidental use has no cost but still adds to n.**

 **Bind (active) Lv1- at higher levels this skill creates stronger ropes or chains out of chakra to bind the target.**

 **Cost 25-control -1.5INT = Current 10 CHAK**

 **Grab (active) Lv4- at higher levels this skill makes it easier to grab and hold onto things. No cost**

 **kick (active) Lv1- at higher levels this skill makes you kick harder, and with less wasted movement. No cost**

 **Throw (active) Lv3- at higher levels this skill makes it easier to throw further and deal more damage doing so.**

 **+5% gain on damage. No cost**

 **: Bite (active) Lv1- at higher levels this skill makes the jaw muscles stronger, so the bite is better. No cost.**

 **Strengthens 2%**

 **TREE BASED SKILLS**

 **Warpath (active): Nothing will stop you until you are done. gives you a +25 STR, CON, AGI. Use is once per day.**

Well, that might work. I grab a cookie from my inventory, and throw it past the rabid rabbits. They all look where it landed.

 **Distraction Level Up**

Okay, now 'Warpath'

 **What is the end goal?**

The end of this tutorial.

 **+25 Con, STR & AGI Until the end of this tutorial**

 **You will not be able to use this skill after until tomorrow.**

 **Are you sure? Yes/No**

Yes.

 **+3 skill points: Vengeful**

And there was a rush. Like an adrenaline was shot through, I could feel whatever it was make me stronger. It felt wonderful, and like nothing could touch me. No wonder it was a once per day skill.

I step out from behind the tree, and Charge. They didn't stand a chance but I'm not sure what I did. I don't know if I just kicked their heads in, or that I threw them together to kill them, or what. All I knew was they couldn't stand in my way.

I wouldn't let them

When they died more Child Rabbits came and they screamed as they died. And that drew more of the rabid to me and again the cycle continued. And I didn't care.

Then a rabbit with a bell tied around its throat bounce by 'observe'

Akira's rabbit

Let loose on accident this rabbit has been bouncing around carefree all this time

Another rabbit, I didn't really care what its status was, just that it was a rabbit. I went to grab it.

I don't think I have ever moved that fast.

Grabbing it around the body lifting it and

 **You have Completed the Tutorial Quest**

 **Find a rabbit.**

 **Rewards:**

 **Rabbit's Bell, +50 rep with Akira & Nobaru, 100 EXP**

And the rage left, and I had never been more tired.

Or scared. I had never been like that, I didn't care that Akira's rabbit hadn't been trying to hurt me, it had been a rabbit like the other things, it had been carefree.

I don't want to know what I would have done if I had used this to rescue, or keep watch on, Naruto.

I am not sure what I would have done.

* * *

 _CHAPTER 12_

 _\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
_ The forest that had been around bleed away. Soon it was like it had never been there at all.

 **Congratulations you have leveled up.**

 **Do you want to change your stats?**

*Not right now, Anakin. *

I Still holding on to the rabbit and trying to figure out what I had done under the influence of 'warpath'.

I think I just want to go to bed and sleep. Maybe then I would stop fearing what I could have been. I turn and find I am right next to the tree line, still behind the tree I had turned around when Nobaru was looking at me. In fact, there he was. Staring at the rabbit in my arms.

Briskly moving towards him, I shove 'Akira's rabbit', no clue what its name is, at him.

After he grabs it, I continue walking. I really want that nap but first I must find Naruto, so I can check on him

"-_Yo-" Nobaru made a noise. Really need to level the language skill, because this is still gibberish to me. Not stopping, because then he would expect me to understand him, I wave as I walk away.

Really want that nap now.

While walking back, I could think about things a bit more than how much I wanted to sleep, wake up, and have the dungeon (along with what happened in it) to be a bad dream. Maybe I could have taken a nap with Naruto. But I thought about it and realized I needed that. Sure, it scares me with how I act like under its influence. And that's exactly why I needed it to happen.

See, I have been gaining points in Vengeful a lot and Warpath comes from vengeful to. If I hadn't done what I did now I would have done it later. When I had more skills to use, and a larger power base to work from. And I would probably have thought it was okay. Because I would have been used to the Vengeful skills. If I hadn't had this wakeup call I don't want to think what I would have done. Especially if one of the people who made the pathetic laws about my friend were in front of me.

Now I know exactly what road I had been walking. And sure, I will use the tree still. I doubt there are take-back-sees, where I would just erase its creation. So, I must live knowing exactly what I have, and can choose to be.

And now, dragging my friend to our enclosed room, I think it's also better that I don't have the option to use 'Warpath' often. I think it would destroy me.

For thinking about the future and changing your 'road'

 **+1 WIS**

 **While I am here I will note a rule about the Natural Dungeons, since you found one**

 **While in them time passes 12 hours for every second here**

 **so, a full 24-hour day in a dungeon would be 2 seconds outside of it.**

 **You are also immune to time while in Dungeons**

*What do you mean 'Immune to time'? *

 **That while in a dungeon you will not age**

 **This is to keep the time you spend in one from prematurely aging you**

... I am not sure how to take that.

*Anakin, what would happen if I decided to live in one? *

 **You would not age while in the Dungeon.**

I have an imperfect method to eternal youth. People would kill for this. This is not good.

Something else to worry about then.

I am not sure if this is Anakin getting back at me for ignoring him so often, or trying to distract me.

It might be both

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Getting back to Naruto, I find there's this dark brown-haired woman looking at him. Well, I think she's looking at him, since I am seeing her back. Marching, or close to it, forward I poke her leg.

She looks at me, then starts moving toward my friend. I grab her leg. She stops and looks at me again; then she reaches downs and tries to push me of her leg. I glare at her while tightening my grip.

I don't want her near him. I don't like adults being in sight with Naruto asleep.

I am not paranoid. One time I thought it being night meant it was a good idea to wander around trying to find things. I come back and there's this dude standing over Naruto's crib holding a pillow to his face. Me running at him so I hit his legs with force managed to make him stumble a bit which made the pillow move; So, it is not paranoia. I told the ANBU when they came by to teach me signs. Haven't seen the guy since.

But yeah, I don't like adults near my personal sunbeam, and I make it obvious.

So, this lady reaching down and picking me up sent alarm bells. I started squirming which surprised her, and I managed to get out of her hold (first one I managed to escape, progress). Then I hit the ground, wheeze, move in front of Naruto and glare for all I am worth.

 **Through actions you have made the Skills**

 **Escape and Glare**

 **Open menu to view**

I ignore the update.

The lady laughs at me. Like really, she laughs as if I had been the funniest thing since Chihuahuas. Head thrown back, shoulders are shaking, the whole deal.

I look at her and start edging toward Naruto. I pick up the edge of the blanket that he's still on, and start running back to the room with no light or windows, to our room. Going around the corner, I look back and she is still laughing that crazy laugh.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
It's been a few weeks since the crazy lady came, the weather is hotter than ever and for some reason the employees here are around more often. Seriously, before I could go hours without seeing one. Now it's like they are popping up once every few minutes. It is not helping my stress levels, that is for sure.

I blame the dark brown-haired lady. I have seen her a couple of times, and she was bossing some of the others around. I have no words for how I felt that one time she waved at me. I mean yeah, I waved back but that had less to do with her and more to do with me being polite for once. Maybe it will keep the assassins away.

There was a parade that crossed by the front of the orphanage gates a week ago. After that a couple days later 12 women came by with a bunch of plants, and rubbed them on Naruto's cheeks. I was creeped out. Anyone would be to have a bunch of strange females come into their room, rub a bunch of intact plants on you, chant some words you can't even understand, then walk out.

So yeah, I was creeped out for a few days and hid more than usual in the garden. But had to stop after the third time a search party was created to find us, and were relieved when I dragged my friend back inside. Still have no clue what was making these people care that much.

Also, the ANBU laughed when I brought up the half a dozen weird women and asking why people suddenly care. Not the laugh of the Dark-Brown-Haired-One but some have a silent huff, and others did that barely any shake in their shoulders.

For a bunch of almost mutes they sure have loud expressions.

What do I do now?

Looking for 'cookies' was a bust last time, and while I managed to survive the rabbits I don't think it would be a good idea to look for more anytime soon.

So, I am now stuck with silent people, who are clothed in black, often in a lightless room, with nothing to do. Except stare at the ceiling.

I did that once. Then one of the higher-strung employees here tried to drag me out of the compound, yelling about something. So, I don't do that. Really, so few options.

I wonder what I will do with the stack of rabbit legs. Maybe I could leave them in the kitchen for someone to find and cook. No that's a bad idea because of salmonella. Maybe, I could look for a refrigerator or something?

* * *

Finding the kitchen is slightly harder here than it was in Black-hair's orphanage. I had to dodge a few running people, hide behind doors, under chairs, and once even in a box.

At least I got a level in skill from the number of people running around like their head is cut off and they are chickens. Seriously what is with all the running and the yelling to each other. For all the noise, there wasn't much done.

Well, I managed to find the kitchen. Looking around, and seeing much the same as what was outside I sigh.

Hugging the wall, I look around to find an icebox. But there are plenty of people around...maybe I could get away with dumping it on the table. Oh, a pantry. I start moving towards it.

 **-bang-**

 **Crash**

 **-SHRIEK-**

You know what? I am getting out of here before whatever is going on in that pantry comes out. I look at the nearest table, think inventory, grab the stack of Rabbit Legs and throw them onto it. Then I run out.

"! -_!?_-_-_? -! _-_- -_? -_!?Q!" and still need to bloody level Language that skill.


	7. Map? and a skill tree

_CHAPTER 13_

Huh, that's strange.

Naruto and I were in the garden, the sudden need for search parties has died down some, when looking up I see a cloud of insects leaving the town and going toward the woods that the temporary dungeon had formed in.

... It was kind of creepy seeing _That Many_ bugs going overhead. I have never seen a swarm of insects, and I hope that I never have to be surrounded by something like that.

Attack of the flies anyone?

Besides have swarms of various insects flying overhead things were normal and people were acting in a reasonable manner.

Then there was a giant fire on the hillside during the evening before we went in, what sounded like a festival, and the ANBU showed up in our room. They felt the need to stay the whole night, so I obliged and had 'bird' teach me signs and the meanings and all that. I still think I was mispronouncing things by the way he did this 'breath and shake shoulders thing'. It looked awkward.

Then he added something new. He got out a piece of something and wrote a shape on it. Then he made that gesture for his name and pointed while speaking "Bird".

I blinked at him. What in the world...

Oh. I feel special.

He is trying to get me to read. I make the bird sign, point to him, then try to say bird. it comes out closer to "urd", I have much work to do. I frown, and try again, "brd", I have no clue how I managed that without a vowel. Once more concentrating, I feel my eyebrows scrunching up and everything, "bi-rd?", smiling I try to repeat myself, "brd". I frown again.

Obviously, this is not going to be an instant fix.

Looking around I see 'Cat-scratch' is there, and is doing a similar laugh to bird, (the silent breath, and shoulder shakes). Please, like they didn't mess up the first few times they said a name. I stick my tongue out at him. His shoulders shake harder.

I go back to the symbol that bird wrote. "burd", "Brd", "ird", that last one was almost right. "ird," now add the be sound "be-ird," that sounded off. "b-ire-d," how badly I am mutilating this word, I know how to speak.

 **Obviously**

* Lay off, Anakin, I have barely a Lv3 in Language. I can afford to be off by a sound. *

 **Really?**

That is ominous.

* There is nothing going to happen right way, right? *

 **Couldn't say.** **  
** **Spoiler protocols, and all.**

My life. My life has a troll as my main source of information and companionship that doesn't randomly try to kill people.

*So, what brought you up and out of whatever sleep you were in? *

 **Just realized that you hadn't looked at the Map yet**

Map? What map?

 **The 'map function' that you asked about while you were still traveling with your adopted guardians.**

I blink, look at the text, and blink again.

* And you're only bringing this up Now? *

 **Got bored waiting for you to do something besides mess up speech.**

I growl, * I am not messing up speech. *

 **Then say "Bird"**

"BIRD." The ANBU in front of me jumps a bit at the sudden amount of noise I make.

And I get the reminder that there are other people in the room. Lovely.

I try to say it again and not shout it, "Bird" I say nonchalantly (like I haven't just shouted it in the ANBU's face). Then I point to the symbol and make the gesture of 'pointer finger opening and closing against the thumb while near face'.

Then I smile, and think 'nothing wrong, no need to back off, everything is normal, like kids stare into space all the time.'

I really hope they didn't think I was too strange.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
 **You have a short attention span.**

-Twitch- a day had gone past and Anakin was still going off about the map. I was with people so I couldn't do too much without my inattention being noticed and had put it off until otherwise.

 **Just think Map**

*Fine, why are you so bloody insistent for me to try this 'Map'. *

And up pops this screen that is mostly grey and black. There are four colored areas

 **You have finally opened the Map** **  
** **Fire country is the largest available area open.**

 **You can pick a location to get more specific information.**

 **Also, minor update for the renown and relationship pages.**

Exactly what was needing updating on the renown parts

 **Since you had found them but had not entered or interacted with them before they had not been listed**

 **You have interacted with them now, so you get an update.**

... I am confused. So, so confused.

The week passed with people staring through us (again) and I was back to hiding with diligence. Though I was happy to find out how to use the map to avoid people. I found out how to have the map be small enough to check and not have it make me unable to see past it by accident. I called it up, but I thought people were nearby but wanted to continue looking at it so I thought 'what I would give for a smaller map' and it shrunk. So now I have the mini-map on always and have figured out how to make other people show up on it. Thus, it became a great tool to avoid people, but it had the drawback of only noticing people within ten feet. So, I still had to work with my weak stealth skills. I think the way people have been treating us got worse with the new festival that just passed and hope that for whatever reason they stuck the vegetables with toothpicks passes soon, getting stared through is something I have low patience for.

While hiding I practiced drawing the symbols that 'Bird' showed and had written down on some paper for me. I noticed that it was easier to draw them in the dirt near the garden then trying to mess with paper and ink (which was probably because of my hand size thinking about it). He showed me four things that he all said were 'bird'. One looked like a box with an upside-down triangle on it with a line for a hat, the rest were lines that looked a bit different: the first line of script looked like a boxy eight, a dash and half of a hagalaz. The second looked like a capitol "u" with a quotation mark near the right sides top, and a lazy "t". Third line looked like to apostrophes, a stylized "R" and a sideways eight.

Lots of ways to same thing it seems.

And for some reason I keep messing up the tails. Like if I am trying to practice the 4th way, I put the eight look-a-like straight up instead of laying down, or if I am doing the first I put the hat on the wrong side. And Having to write the same thing over and over is not exactly the most exciting thing in the world. Who would think 'box with upside down triangle and a line' would take so much effort to keep straight.

At least I have gotten better when I first tried drawing these without checking from first to last with eh paper I mixed the different ways all up. I had the halved hagalaz with the stylized "R" and yeah, it was wrong. Badly so.

'Box with down facing triangle with line on the left side of top' I think as I do the last sign for the day before I try to get food. Yes! did it right, now to repeat the job.

 **Language of the Elemental Nations has leveled to 5**

 **You have unlocked the Bard's Tree** **  
** **Open menu to view.**

Okay? *Anakin, what's going on? *

 **Before you asked what the symbols next to a skill were** **  
** **The answer was that they indicated what tree they created or were part of if you continued using them**

 **You used the Language skill, and it unlocked a tree.**

Oh. *Skill Tree: Bard'

 **The Bard's Tree** **  
** **The ability to communicate and get the reaction hoped for.**

 **Gives a 5x allocation point collecting and a 2x gain on (~) skills** **  
** **May gain a Specific part through study and skill.**

 **(1/9) Available Countries. 39 countries so 5 per point**

 **May restart to 1/9 to regain allocation points but must be at 5/9 to do so.**

 **(2/8) Fire**

 **(1/3) Speech- - - (1/2) Sign** \- - - **(1/3) Reading**

 **_x_ Low, _middle, _High. - - - _Basic, _Business, _ x_ ANBU - - - - - kata, _hira, _Kan**

 **(0/8) Water / Mist**

 **(0/3) Speech - - -(0/2) Sign** \- - - **(0/3) Reading**

 **_ Low, _middle, _High. - - - _Basic, _Business, _ ANBU - - -** \- - - **kata, _hira, _Kan**

 **(2/8) Grass**

 **(2/3) Speech- - - (0/2) Sign** \- - - **(0/3) Reading**

 **_x_ Low, _x_ middle, _High. - - - _Basic, _Business, _ ANBU - - -** \- - - **kata, _hira, _Kan (0/8) Land of vegetables**

 **(0/3) Speech** \- - - **(0/2) Sign - - -(0/3) Reading**

 **_Low, _middle, _High. - - - _Basic, _Business, _ ANBU- - -** \- - - **kata, _hira, _Kan**

 **(0/8) Land of birds**

 **(0/3) Speech - - -(0/2) Sign** \- - - **(0/3) Reading**

 **_Low, _middle, _High. - - - _Basic, _Business, _ ANBU - - -** \- - - **kata, _hira, _Kan**

 **May assign another language that you have equal points in to the main listing.**

 **(0/8) Music**

 **(0/2) Poetry - - - (0/10) Instruments** \- - **\- (0/3) Song**

 **(0/3) Free-write- - - (0/2) Woodwind** **\- - -(0/2) Tune**

 **(0/2) Couplets- - -(0/4) String** **\- - - (0/3) Beat**

 **(0/3) Haiku - - - (0/1) Brass** **\- - - (0/3) Rhythm**

 **(0/2) Lyric - - -(0/1) Percussion** **\- - - (0/3) Voice**

 **(0/5) Dance**

 **(0/3) Footwork**

 **(0/1) single, _ (0/2) partner styles**

 **(0/3) Speed**

 **(0/2) Accompanied, (0/2) Apparatus,**

 **(0/1) Theater**

 **Due to what the tree is for it replaces skills:**  
 **Language of the elemental Nations, & Music**

* What do you mean it replaces my skills? *

* * *

Chapter 14  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I can't believe that Anakin took my skills, sure he gave me a tree but still. He. Took. My. Skills

And I didn't even get any skill points allotted to music when I Know I had at least 3 levels in it.

Cheap

I will probably have to spend points to get back whatever I had in Music to. * Not cool, Anakin. Not cool at all. *

I wonder what else has changed since I have no clue at what phases Anakin changes my menu and it has already changed twice while still in Tutorial

'Status Menu'

 **Name:** **Tomomi Kiku**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Title** : **Flower Child**

 **lv6**

֎֍֍֎ ֎֍֍֎  
 **Stats:**

 **Strength =7**

 **Constitution =13**

 **Dexterity =4**

 **Agility =4**

 **Intelligence =10 +(vindictive [1 pt.], [4 each])**

 **Wisdom =11**

 **Charisma =7**

 **luck = 7**

 **Left over Stat Points = 17**

֎֍֍֎ ֎֍֍֎  
 **Perks**

 **?** **  
** **Once of Kusa Orphanage: +1% gain to poison related skills, +.5% gain towards relationship based on/ around Kusa, the Land of Grass, & Allies**

 **They Died: -3% gain to charisma based skills and +10% gain to Survival, & Luck based skills**

 **Meant for Mist: +2% chance for critical with water based skills, able to breath water for 5 minutes at a time**

 **Konoha Orphanage: +1% gain to fire related skills, +.5% gain to relationship with Konoha, Land of Fire, & allies**

 **Allergy-Walnuts: walnuts when eaten by you count as a poison. And is exempt from all Poison related skills. Will need an antiallergenic to stop damage**

 **?**

 **Refusal to Submit**

 **\- - - - - - -** **  
** **As an opening gift for having unlocked The Perk Points You have been allotted** **8** **for use**

 **Use them well, you cannot go back and undo any choses made with them.**

 **Perk Points are created with potentially story changing actions**

 **Perk Points are used to change specific perks- some can't be changed, some can be gotten rid of, and some can be made better**

 **. You Must Find Out What a Perk Is Before Being Able to Change It.**

֎֍֍֎ ֎֍֍֎  
 ** _Skills_**

 ** _\- CIVILIAN SKILLS_**

 ** _\- NINJA SKILLS_**

 ** _\- TAI SKILLs_**

 **Select one to expand**

֎֍֍֎ ֎֍֍֎  
 ** _TREE BASED SKILLS_**

 **CIVIL SKILL TREES**

 **NIN SKILL TREES**

 **TAI SKILL TREES**

 **Select one to expand**

֎֍֍֎ ֎֍֍֎  
 **CURRENT TREES**

 **Vengeance=26 skill pts. One allocation point**

 **Bard's= o pts. 5 allocation points**

 **2 Allocation Points Available**

֎֍֍֎ ֎֍֍֎  
 **Titles**

 **Adopted: +.5% gain to family related skills. Must be near Guardians to assign this. Gets rid of the Orphan title**

 **Orphan: +.5% gain to skill necessary to basic survival, -1% gain to all other skill sets.**

 **Flower Child: +10% gain to all plant based skill, including Jutsu**

 _ **\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_  
 **Inventory**

 **45+ cookies**

 **Chrysanthemum flower [Red]**

 **Health and Personal Records**

 **Rabbit's Bell**

 **46 Fluffs, 6 rabbit pelts**

 **Money**

 **10 C,100 S, 396 G, 4210**

 ** _\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_** _**  
**_**Social Awareness = 8**

 **Reputation**

 **\- Land of Grass**

 **\- Land of Fire**

 **\- Land of Water**

 **Select one to expand.**

*What in the Name of all that is unholy have you done to my status menu?!*

 **Updated it**

-Twitch- -Twitch-... Where is a wall for me to bang my head against...? Right, I am in the garden, no walls are nearby.

* Do I even _have_ a Ninja Skill Tree? *

 **Nope, this is in preparation for the future**

Great, Anakin is currently planning for my life. With his sense of humor, I will be fighting assassins next level.

 **Foretelling has gained 50% to its next level**

Why? Why must my life be this way?

Well hopefully, nothing too strange happens because of this.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
The day has not gotten better.

The Dark-Brown-haired woman came by again. And I still find her as creepy as before.

How did I know she was about? Simple I had gone to leave Naruto there since some of the adults had come by the garden. And there she was standing Right Outside Our Door. I have no clue what she was doing there. Facing our sliding door, not moving to nock, not moving to stand on the other side of the hallway, Just right on the other side of the door. So, yeah, creepy.

The slow turn of her head towards us has nothing to do with why I turned Naruto and me right around and started walking away.

So, instead of being able to stay in a relatively defensible position we were in the woods. Where temporary dungeons form without warning. I have no clue why the pale green hair pointed us toward the woods and when I looked at him like he'd lost his mind after checking the direction he even _shooed_ us away. In that hands curling with the person going "shoo, shoo" like they are trying to get rid of some fly. Just because he didn't want us to see him picking flowers. Humph.

I threw a cookie at his head. It hit him, and then bounced off. I and the green-haired one stare at the intact cookie for a second; then I hurried away as he looked back at me, blinked. and at looked back at the cookie.

Not to self: The cookies from the first Konoha Orphanage have gone stale.

So, Naruto is walking and crawling beside me while we are wondering in the wood. And the air in here his rather muggy. Not that outside is much better, but there was more sunlight out of here. And, now that I think about the weather, the nights have also started getting chillier to. Huh, that's interesting.

Just off to the side of the path there's this tree, that has created a mound with its roots. At the base of the tree there is a rather sizable hole to. Grinning, I take one of the stale cookies a chuck it into the miniature cave. I hear it hit a couple walls, almost like its bouncing...just how stale had the cookies gotten? I then look around on the ground and spot a pebble; which I also chuck in.

Since I didn't hear any angry noises I decided it would be a good idea to explore.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
You know, walking in an unknown, dank, chilly tunnel is not all it's cracked up to be.

Sure, at first it's interesting but after the first few minutes it isn't anymore. The only saving grace to this little side trip is Naruto's fascination with the walls. For some reason, he just can't leave them alone. One second I look away to check for pebbles that want to sneak into my shoe, and he is at the right wall with his had digging into it like he's trying to reach the other side. I pull is arm out, and continue walking. When I trip, and so look away from him, he is at the left wall doing the same thing.

I feel my eye twitching.

But I am surprised at how long this tunnel is. I mean usually holes beneath trees aren't this big. So, every now and then I throw another cookie down the tunnel, and after the third time I picked up one of the previously thrown ones I started just using those three. But yeah, wondering how long this thing goes one. And at least Naruto is happy. No clue why he is fascinated with the walls but, eh, kids.

After the fourth set of thrown cookies I see a light. Hurrying forward, I even see steps leading up, which makes me slow down. Because I don't think tree holes had man made steps in them often. But when I get to them, they seem old. Sure, they hold my foot and I can walk on them, but they have the feel of something forgotten and left behind to rust.

After climbing the stairs, I look around. I can hear a river, but not see it. But I do see a meadow.

I hear a whine-like noise coming from the bottom of the steps. I look down quick but all I see is Naruto. Correction, all I see is Naruto using a puppy-eyes on me. I blink at him trying to figure out why he is looking at me and walk toward him. When I am close enough he latches on then points up the stairs.

... I am an idiot. Naruto doesn't know how to use steps yet. Not surprising considering everything.

So, I unlatch him from my side, and took a step up while hold his arms, and tug lightly. It's surprising the amount of weight he puts on me when learning how to climb these. Maybe not 'weight' but maybe pressure would work. But eventually we get up the steps, and it's almost sad the wide-eyed look he has. Sure, we are usually in the garden but this place is different enough that he feels like he is just seeing plants for the first time. I don't blame him. For all my knowing words, I don't think I could describe this place. The meadow is surrounded by flowers I have no name for, some hanging from trees, some crawling up and down said trees like they're natural lattices. It looked untouched though I know someone else had to have been here once from the steps leading here. But who would have forgotten a place like _this_.

Maybe they hadn't forgotten the place, and just the tree they had used as a marker? If so I feel sad for them.

This place would be perfect to live in.

I wonder farther in, making sure to keep an eye on Naruto when

 **You have found a Secret Area** **  
** **Forgotten or left behind by all that knew it, it is now yours**

 **Do you want to name it?**

I blink at the text surprised at what it implies. But still, *I do want to name this place. *

 **What Name:**

And there's a little text box. Thinking about it I wonder at names that would fit. This place is a secret, so it is hidden...

I will call it _Amon_ after the hidden one. Not the most original name but if the shoe fits might as well.

 **You are naming this place: Amon** **  
** **Are you sure?**

Yes.

 **Congratulations**

 **This place is now yours.**

I face is smiling so hard, I can feel it. Now all this place would need is a -

"Ki"

I can't believe I forgot about Naruto. I look over to where his voice came from, and start moving towards him. I round a few trees and start berating myself for not paying attention for so long if he could get _this_ amount of distance. Then I stop and stare

Because where Naruto is sitting clapping to himself for finding something, are a set of steps, leading to an old depilated house.

Perfect.

… now we just have to get back without any issues.

 **\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -** **\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
** **Rant**

 **For Readers**

I get that you might like the story, and asking for more of a story might be a form of encouragement but if all your review is for more, or please update, please note that answering these does not help me put more of this story up. Nor does it help me actually make this story better. For a couple of people in the past I actual emailed back what they think might need work. This actually takes more time to be polite about, while also attempting to make the story better then it would be if you just put in 'you need to be careful of your capitalizations.'

If you have constructive criticism lovely, but please don't just put "moar", it hurts my brain for the English it is murdering, and I also need to _**Not**_ rush this work or else my notes will be in this, like what happened in the AN of the last one, that I had to go back and edit (which took extra time from this one). I am working on this. Parts get furthered everyday.

I take my time so I don't introduce Mary Sue, and her cousin Gary to this. Gamer fics already have a habit of over-powered HAK but I try to make a story of it like any of the better Authors who act as example to lesser writers (me).

And working on my humor here. As I have been told in the past by people I know that my humor is a bit _off_ sometimes, which is why editing is important so I don't have random zombies repeatedly hitting a rake, or something of the wall that has no sense out of context. I sometimes have British humor, I sometimes have morbid humor, and I sometimes have jokes pop up in my head that don't make any sense to you but make ME laugh. So yes, working on that.

In the future, please put in more that "please update", "Moar" or similar, though I did laugh at the Shakespearean for another. Just add a 'good job, this didn't suck', or a 'I enjoyed this' or something that isn't able to be translated in my head as 'hurry up you slacker, why aren't you done yet?' Which does not help me at all.

May you enjoy stories that are posted on this website

Also for SkullMuffinGirl, Naomipy, arapyanime, and various others

for the thought put into the reviews and the and the ideas that it helps generate I give credit to you people

Please tell me if I spelled anything incorrectly

May you continue to like this story

Keeping this even though the update of 7/3/2018


	8. In which a Nap happens

Chapter 15  
\- - - - - - - - - - - -

I have no clue why there are so many parades that pass by this orphanage. No, Seriously. Since getting to this place one form of parade or another has passed by or been in hearing distance.

And looking at one go by the front gate I am not at all sure what to think. Especially, when leading the parade were the twelve weird women that visited Naruto just to rub plants on him. I have no clue what the dancing along the street was about, and I would bet that in the evening there will be a lot of noise as the sun goes down

Sighing, I turn away from fickle strangers and go find Naruto. He will make sense.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
When I find Naruto I also find an ANBU looking at him. I don't _think_ I have seen this one before, he doesn't look like 'covers half face', or 'marks under eyes' that I remember for all that he wears a similar mask. Maybe it's the way he is standing. Like he has places he would rather be...

I walk up to him then past and he doesn't register me at all. Maybe he is new? I go to Naruto and his eyes follow, rather lazily. I get my personal sunbeam to stand up, and start walking away. And the Jerk just walks in front of us. Not a cough, not a sound that says that he wants anything, completely ignoring me staring at him, and then he walks in front of us when we go about our day.

This is so not happening.

I look at the man, and start to move around him. And he steps in front of us again. I smile up at the man, then I grab a handful of my stale cookies from my inventory, and throw them at him.

The reaction was comical, they hit in the face then bounce off. Some went toward the wall, and bounced back to hit him where he wasn't facing. Some fell and landed on his foot. Some missed altogether and landed on the floor. Then he tried to dodge. And it was if he had walked on a banana peel in a skit. And slid.

Priceless.

 **+1 Skill to Vengeance**

Huff. It was funny though, right?

 **Hilarious**

* * *

And so, the grey-haired newbie learned not to underestimate a kid who isn't even a year old; while we left the building. I wonder how long it will take him to find us. To the garden, we go anyway. Hopefully the green-haired dude from yesterday is done with whatever he was doing, and won't kick us out again.

When we get there, Naruto just curls up in the shadow of a tree to sleep. I wonder why, usually he runs or crawls really around a bit before finding a spot in the shade. Or just curling up. I then make shade so he doesn't get a sunburn because if he does I don't have anything to treat it with, I while dark-brown-hair (who _might_ be a boss of some kind) might care, she also might not. So yeah, I make shade

Except today I go over and poke Naruto's side. Because this is odd behavior and I have no clue why he isn't doing what he normally does. He opens his eyes, squints at me, then grabs my arm and pulls quick. I fall on the ground right next to him, surprised while he just curls up on top of my arm and goes back to sleep.

I blink at him and try to get my arm back. It doesn't work.

The wind blows overhead, the flowers are blooming. It's peaceful. I don't realize as I close my eyes, and soon I sleep.

* * *

After the impromptu nap, which was Lovely let me tell you, the blonde beside me was as energetic as ever. And started pulling me towards the woods, with those large eyes of his all sparkling joy at the idea. I lean away from the beaming eyes because really, it looks like someone put glitter in his eyes then shone a light on it.

But still I start walking towards the woods, then I stop. Do I even know how to find that tree again? * Map, and close view or Konoha please. * I am not sure it will work, but so far, the map has been kind, so why not ask?

In front of me pups up the regular map, then the areas except the village seem to move out of the screen as Konoha becomes bigger.

 **Map of Konoha**

Is at the top. * Can you zoom in closer to where I am? *

and it does so. Soon, I see a rough copy of the area around me it has a circle with a series of squares in it for the Orphanage, and the garden is a patch of green near the edge of the outer circle. * Can you mark where the tree that leads to Amon is? *

 **Only after you create one.**

Lovely.

I had started moving forward again because Naruto had been pulling my hand. So, I didn't not the tree we were moving toward. The only thing that kept me from hitting the tree was that I closed the map, and continued to look forward. So, I managed not to hit the tree the giggling blonde had aimed me at.

Twitching, I try to glare at him, he just smiles back. Obviously, I need a higher skill in Glare.

Still glaring at him, I step around the tree and continue forward. they only reason I don't try anything else is because how rarely he giggles.

Naruto is a surprisingly quiet kid. Since fake-face caused him pain whenever he cried, he stopped crying as often, sure I tried to get people to help, or just Notice, but he very rarely cries. And he also rarely has stuff to laugh about. I am... not the most amusing person... to have around all day every day. And with me sometimes just messing with the menus, I am not the most interactive person either. Coupled with the sever Lack of other people trying to regularly interact without trying to kill him it does not make for a very happy child. Sure, I sometimes do things that he finds funny, like almost walk into a tree, but when you are in a room without windows it is hard to walk into trees. So, I try to let him laugh when possible.

And that means I let him get away with it. Besides, he has a nice laugh.

So, with a blonde child giggling, and me being wary for extra trees, we go into the woods in search of a tree.

\- - - - - - - -  
Chapter 16

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
Not that tree. Not that tree. Not that tree either.

Oy vey, just how in the world did we find that one tree last time. I mean really, Naruto and I have been wandering for a while now and still no stinking tree. Fe.

Going forward, knowing it was likely to overlook the goal, was annoying but _There_. This tree and mound look about right. Going around we find it has a large hole, but there's noises coming from it.

And of course, Naruto, seeing a large hole under a tree, goes diving right in. Flibbertigibbet. Now I have to follow behind him. And moving with speed is still not my best skill, at all. As I go past I pick up some rocks hopefully they come in handy, since I doubt that _cookies_ would do much, then I try to speed up to make up for lost time. Going forward, and I stop. There's a bear. A large bear, which is standing in front of cub. Great, a large, mother bear. Which is sniffing Naruto. Who is acting like nothing is wrong and is sniffing her right back.

'Observe'

Mother Bear  
Lv10

A Large bear, that when she thinks her cub is threatened will become Enraged.  
Usually thinks any creature near the size of her cub is a threat to it.

Lovely, we are just about the size of her cub. Let's hope that we don't register as a threat anyway. Then the bear smells something she doesn't like on Naruto's stomach and starts growling. I start trying to get the blonde's attention. It doesn't work. I have to move forward. And my foot just hit a rock and sent it rolling. Its clatter is loud in the small space.

At least the bear stopped growling at Naruto?

Now the Mother Bear has turned to face me and it seems larger than before. "Cook-key?" I offer while holding out one. It probably smelt how stale the thing in my hand was because it roared at me. Well, the offer got my hand close enough to Naruto to grab and start pulling him out. With speed as the bear is starting to get up.

*Skills*

 ** _\- CIVILIAN SKILLS_**

 ** _\- NINJA SKILLS_**

 ** _\- TAI SKILLs_**

 **Select one to expand**

* Bloody all of them! I don't care! *

 ** _CIVILIAN SKILLS_**

 **Observe (active) Lv4- at higher levels this skill reveals more about that which it is used on.**

 **-Annoy(active): Lv9- at higher levels this skill makes people react, be careful f how far you push. People may attack. No cost**

 **/Glare (active): Lv1- at higher levels this skill intimidates more people. It may even make people back away. No cost**

 **|| Craft (passive) Lv1- at higher levels this skill makes it easier to make items. Currently helps 1%**

 **[] Foretelling (active): Lv2 50% - at higher levels this skill makes one able to see what is likely to happen. Be careful what you say for once spoke the future is Bound.**

 **Active use needs 50*n and a cool down time of 5min. n is use per day.**

 **Must mean to activate skill for it to cost. Accidental use has no cost but still adds to n.**

֎֍֍֎  
 ** _NINJA SKILLS_**

 **`Eavesdrop(passive): Lv1. 10% -at higher skill levels this skill creates a better chance of going unnoticed when overhearing information, and to hear better information. Stacks with Sneak. No cost**

 **`Poison Immunity (passive): lv1- at higher levels will weaken or negate the effects of Poison based skills used against you. Increase is through exposure.**

 **`Sneak (active): Lv7- at higher levels this skill makes one harder to detect. Can be activated for 10 CHAK/min or used through action. If not activated it does not drain CHAK; Current level improvement 30% gain when sneaking.**

 **`Distraction (active)- Lv2- at higher levels this skill makes better distractions based on the situation.**

 **Use of the skill via the activation uses 15 CHAK. Using skill without activation needs none.**

 **` Escape (Active) Lv1- at higher levels this skill makes it easier to get out and away from things: people, rope, creepy stalkers, you name it. No cost. 1% gain**

֎֍֍֎  
 ** _TAI SKILLs_**

 **_Meditation (active) Lv1- at higher levels this skill returns Chakra faster. Current returns 25/min in use**

 **_Pacify(active): Lv4 -at higher levels this skill calms people. Be careful of overuse. people may become Annoyed. No cost**

 **Bind (active) Lv1- at higher levels this skill creates stronger ropes or chains out of chakra to bind the target.**

 **Grab (active) Lv4- at higher levels this skill makes it easier to grab and hold onto things. No cost**

 **kick (active) Lv1- at higher levels this skill makes you kick harder, and with less wasted movement. No cost**

 **Throw (active) Lv3- at higher levels this skill makes it easier to throw further and deal more damage doing so.**

 **+5% gain on damage. No cost**

 **: Bite (active) Lv1- at higher levels this skill makes the jaw muscles stronger, so the bite is better. No cost.**

 **Strengthens 2%**

Please work. 'Escape', 'Escape' Please. 'Escape'.

Then the weirdest sensation of being pulled through a too small space, and I can't hear the animal anymore. A quick look around and I see that we are still surrounded by trees...

 **Escape has leveled 3 times**

 **Update: Escape now has a chakra cost of 5 CHAK per meter when activated.**

-Sniffle- I move sharply at the noise but it's just the blonde. Who now looks like part of the world died "fuwwy?" If he didn't have tears in his eyes it would have been adorable. I sigh, and go to hug him. He flinches and I stop. Blinking at him, after stopping mid-action, I slowly move one arm. He seems fine with that so that is what I use. "Shshshshsh" I hush. Like Red-hair did so long ago. It works so much better on him than it did to me. "Shshshshshsh" I repeat hoping the constant sound helps.

What to do? What... to... do... maybe get him something else to think about. That should work for a bit.

And so, with one arm still around his shoulders I nudge him forward after a quick check on the map. We weren't too far from the Orphanage. We could look for Amon another day. Besides it was getting cold out here anyway.

* * *

"Where were you?" I blink at the man. Green-haired-person was apparently miffed that we went into the woods without his say so. I don't understand this. One day he is practically shooing us into them the next he seems infuriated at the mere thought.

People make no sense.

"ANSWER ME," the dud yells in our face. I still blink at him. It's not like I know enough _to tell_ him. I think he might be high-strung like the other workers that can't decide what they want. "Dude, calm down," the person standing in the doorway said. He was a rather nondescript. "What at you doing here?" the dud seems to dislike this one for some reason. "I was attracted by the sheer volume coming from a room with 3 people in it. Two of which can barely speak." Ooh, burn. Green-haired what is your response. "Yes, you always were attracted to trouble. I have everything in hand so you can leave."

… That did not have the same impact, Green-hair loses this round but opens the next salvo anyway. Nondescript's response of, "Yes, everything under control with you yelling at a baby barely nine months old. You would think you would pay more attention to the distressed blonde one that the kid that is perfectly calm with you yelling in her face." Wait, what? I turn to Naruto and, oh, the face he is making at Green-hair. I move toward him and give a slow one arm hug. Then I use the other hand to start brushing away tears, "Shshshshshshshsh." Then I glare at Green-hair. Despicable, really making a kid cry like that. "Wow, she just did your job for you, maybe you can be reassigned like you wanted. Just tell people you were replaced."

…Ok, maybe I can understand how Nondescript can be disliked. His sense of timing is great for comebacks, not so great at not getting everyone in the vicinity angry.

"Shut up, I know she is able to understand me. I need to know where they went else I will be fined for not keeping track of the brats." ...So, he wants me to do his job for him? Not happening. I turn, with Naruto still under my arm, and walk out. If he didn't want to deal with consequence of not knowing where we were he should have paid attention. This should help him learn.

Besides, if he did his job instead, there would have been no bear incident.

* * *

While walking Naruto back to our, and paying more attention to the young blonde that what is in front of me, I bump into something. Looking forward I see a pair of legs with shin guards on them. My eyes strayed upwards, and eventually I saw that the person that I had bumped into was the grey haired ANBU from earlier.

I think my brain stalled, no clue why.

He looked down at us then reached down picked up my friend by the scruff of the shirt, like some misbehaving kitten, turned and walked away. Leaving me there gaping. Realizing that I had been staring while my friend was taken away I start after them at a good approximation of a run. Catching up to the two, I grab the guy's leg and hold on even as he continued to walk like I wasn't attached. He didn't even glance down at me. This guy, I think he may have issues. He walked back to the room Naruto and I shared, then set the blonde in his crib. Then he looked at me. I got the hint and let go of his leg as he walked out.

…I don't think it would be a good idea to leave just yet. But what to do?

 **You haven't added any perks to the new tree yet**

 **you have yet to mess with Perk Point** s

Sure, let's do that. * What at the trees I can update, and how many Allocation points do I have? *

 **Vengeance=27 skill pts.  
Bard's= o  
Both can be added to**

 **2 allocation points available**

* Pull up Bard's please. *

 **The Bard's Tree  
The ability to communicate and get the reaction hoped for.**

 **Gives a 5x allocation point collecting and a 2x gain on (~) skills  
May gain a Specific part through study and skill.**

 **(1/7) Available Countries.**

 **5 countries per point**

 **May restart to 1/9 to regain allocation points but must be at 5/7 to do so.**

 **(3/9) Fire**

 **(1/3) Speech- - - (1/3) Sign** \- - - **(1/3) Reading**

 **_x_ Low, _middle, _High. - - - _Basic, _Business, _ x_ ANBU - - - - - _x _katakana, _hiragana, _Kanji**

 **(0/9) Water / Mist**

 **(0/3) Speech - - -(0/3) Sign** \- - - **(0/3) Reading**

 **_ Low, _middle, _High. - - - _Basic, _Business, _ ANBU - - -** \- - - _ **katakana, _hiragana, _Kanji**

 **(2/8) Grass**

(2/3) **Speech- - - (0/2) Sign** \- - - **(0/3) Reading**

 **_x_ Low, _x_ middle, _High. - - - _Basic, _Business, _ ANBU - - -** \- - - **_katakana, _hiragana, _Kanji**

 **(0/9) Land of vegetables**

 **(0/3) Speech** \- - - **(0/3) Sign - - -(0/3) Reading**

 **_Low, _middle, _High. - - - _Basic, _Business, _ ANBU- - -** \- - - **katakana, _hiragana, _Kanji**

 **(0/9) Land of birds**

 **(0/3) Speech - - -(0/3) Sign** \- - - **(0/3) Reading**

 **_Low, _middle, _High. - - - _Basic, _Business, _ ANBU - - -** \- - - **katakana, _Hiragana, _Kanji**

 **May assign another language that you have equal points in to the main listing.**

 **\- - - - - - - - - - - -  
(0/8) Music **

**(0/2) Poetry - - - (0/10) Instruments - - - (0/3) Song**

 **(0/3) Free-write- - - (0/2) Woodwind- - -(0/2) Tune**

 **(0/2) Couplets- - -(0/4) String- - - (0/3) Beat**

 **(0/3) Haiku - - - (0/2) Brass - - - (0/3) Rhythm**

 **(0/3) Lyric - - -(0/3) Percussion- - - (0/3) Voice**

 **(0/5) Dance**

 **(0/3) Footwork**

 **(0/1) single, _ (0/2) partner styles**

 **(0/3) Speed**

 **(0/2) Accompanied, (0/2) Apparatus,**

 **(0/1) Theater**

* Why are there the extra subjects beneath each subject? *

 **Because it is still possible to learn the Language portion without using Allocation Points**

 **And for you to find out what is taught when you Do use one**

Ok, I can understand that. Hm, what do I want here? *Can I have one point in Music and one point to Speech in Land of Fire? *

 **Sure.**

So now that is done, * you mentioned messing with 'perk points'? *

 **Yes, Perk Points are used to change or upgrade Perks. Each Perk has a specific cost  
So the upgrade cost of "For want of a Nail" would be different than "What is a Rose by any other Name"**

* Those are actual perks? *

 **I got Bored.**

* What do they do? *

 **Buy the perk and find out.**

... I am not sure what to say. * Can I purchase extra perks instead of just changing them? *

 **You could but it would cost an extra Perk Point each, and they are limited**

 **It is also possible that you bought a skill you would have later gotten naturally**

I blink at the words. * Can you bring up my current Perks, please? *

 **Perks**

 **?  
Once of Kusa Orphanage: +1% gain to poison related skills, +.5% gain towards relationship based on/ around Kusa, the Land of Grass, & Allies**

 **They Died: -3% gain to charisma based skills and +10% gain to Survival, & Luck based skills**

 **Meant for Mist: +2% chance for critical with water based skills, able to breath water for 5 minutes at a time**

 **Konoha Orphanage: +1% gain to fire related skills, +.5% gain to relationship with Konoha, Land of Fire, & allies**

 **Allergy-Walnuts: walnuts when eaten by you count as a poison. And is exempt from all Poison related skills. Will need an antiallergenic to stop damage**

 **?**

 **Refusal to Submit: +2 levels to Survival based skills, +1 to revenge against enemies, +4 to CON when carrying through an action that others may frown on.**

Can I change any of them?

 **You must find out what the question marks are before you can know the answer for those  
You can't change the following:**

 **Once of Kusa Orphanage  
They Died  
Meant for Mist  
Konoha Orphanage  
Allergy**

 **You can currently change:**

 **Refusal to Submit.**

But I like that one... * Anakin, you said I could buy extra perks. Is there should be a list of perks I can look at? *

 **Yes, these are what is available:**

 **Animal Lover**

 **Shadow Walker**

 **Q &A**

 **Anyone can play guitar**

 **Solar house**

 **Dissemble**

 **Vegetables**

 **Rejuvenate**

 **Charitable**

 **Bait**

 **Efficient**

 **Furnace**

 **Looting**

 **Wise**

 **Spend thrift**

 **By the Log**

 **Appleseed**

 **For Want of a Nail**

 **What is a Rose by any Other Name**

 **Dance of the Dragons**

 **For what do you fight**

 **Cringe worthy**

 **Black Parade:**

 **Night of the goshawk**

 **Dancer**

 **A reason to be**

 **The Sun**

 **Tis the East**

 **Moon**

 **Yin**

 **Yang**

 **Star**

 **Black Moon Rising**

 **Bloody Sun**

 **Why do we fall**

 **Cry for me**

 **Song of the Mocking Bird**

 **Oaths**

 **Cry for me later**

 **Right now, you fight**

 **To whom is your allegiance**

 **Snake in the Grass**

 **A frog without a pond**

 **Slugger**

 **Never Fall Down**

 **·Circle of Life**

* That is a lot. *

 **And these are just the ones that are available right now**

Looking at the list I am somewhat taken aback. I mean, Appleseed, By the Log, Vegetables? These are seriously some of the perks?

 **Congratulations you have just bought three perks at a discount for buying three at once. You are now at 4 PP**

 **You have bought Appleseed, By the log, and Vegetables.**

My eye is twitching. * I was not thinking at you that time. *

 **Then think quieter**

The things I want to say. *Do I get to find out what the perks I have bout do? *

 **Sure**

 **By the Log Lv1  
every 2 minutes a log of variable size spawn in your INV. **

**Appleseed  
Whenever you walk on ground a tree will spawn in your steps every two minutes  
if you are not on the ground it will appear, potted, on nearest flat surface**

 **Vegetables Lv1  
Every two minutes a random vegetable will spawn in INV. **

That is not exactly helpful, and what is with the Appleseed skill it will give me away wherever I go? Just what will I do with that?

 **As long as you don't walk barefoot or crawl on your bare hands or knees you will be fine.**

 **It needs contact with the ground not your clothing.**

 **Besides you can always change it**

* That doesn't exactly help and wouldn't I have to buy the change? *

 **Yes, but if you are that averse to them it is within your ability to change them.**

I am tempted to. Man, am I tempted. But I decide to wait, maybe it will be useful, and I really need to keep points for when I know exactly what I have. Who knows maybe it will help me get rid of the effects of my allergy.

Sighing because I have to keep this. Well, at least I won't have to buy vegetables everyday if I level that.

-Pop- turning toward the noise and I stop. Blinking, I see, a plant that about two feet high in a cube shaped container that looked around three feet. I look at it. Probably closer to staring, but who cares. Then I look at the parts of the plant considering it doesn't really _look_ like a tree. Maybe it cares less about actual trees and more upright plants?

Anyway, looking at the plant I notice its leaves have three points. That brings a sense of something but I don't really remember what it is. I reached out to feel the leaves

 **Poison Immunity Has Gained a 50% to next level**

And jerk my hand away. Great, Anakin was trying to poison me now.

-Pop- I turn and see another tree Just like the one that would have poisoned me.

I think it might be a good idea to go outside for a bit. Moving toward the door, I go through it before checking. Lucky for me I did not walk into the ANBU this time. Barely missed him but all good. He looks at me. I look at him, and then I point at the plants that popped out from thin air. Then left the grey-haired shadow to stare at the plants that _hadn't been there_ when he had left us in the room.

It might be a good idea to try and find that tree while Naruto is asleep. Even if it is chilly outside right now.

* * *

Okay, not my best thought out plan. Actually, it might be right up there with the bunny incident.

And the world changed around me.

Why must you use my thoughts against me.

 **Tutorial Quest**

 **Goals: find the tree and mark on map**

 **Failure: found by the Mother Rabbit**

 **Update: it is slightly right of the direction you are facing**

I stand there, staring. Because, really, spent the entire day looking for the tree, and then this pops up nice as you please? *Anakin, what are you playing at? *

-thump- -thump- THump- THUmp-

 **You may want to run**

-THUMP- -THUMP-

I run. And if you ever get the chance to run in the woods while its dark, turn it down. The tripping is not fun.

-THUMP\- -THUMP-

You know what, 'Sneak.' And I feel _something,_ not sure what though. Then a bar shows up in the corner of my eye. The color in the bar changed from part to part, going red blue, brown, and then back.

-10 CHAK

 **100 Chakra**

And a giant white blur past in front of me.

- _THUMP_ \- - _THUMP_ \- -THUMP\- -THUMP- -THUmp-

I am very glad of the sneak skill now. And that Anakin didn't pull this while Naruto was with me.

* * *

The problem with things that automatically take the chakra needed for them to work, is that they automatically take what they need to work. I am at 20 Chakra because I didn't notice that 'Sneak' was still in effect until I looked at the bar and saw it was half empty. I am so glad that "Cancel Sneak" worked and that I don't need to just Use the skill if I want to be stealthy.

Sure, just using the thing for so long got me a level but it is just easier to watch how I step, and where I step then to potentially drain my CHAK bar all the way down. I very much don't want to find out what would happen. Even with the 'Automatic Upkeep'

It turns out that there are other rabbits here to. So, I am not able to just walk around regularly while following the hints Anakin gives and just hide when I start hearing 'Thumps'. Nooo, that would be easy. This dungeon forest instead is practically filled with the child rabbits that mostly travel in groups of three. Thankfully, there are a few that travel by themselves.

Not fun. At all.

Though, I am so glad that I went to such lengths to find that cookie even if I never did actually 'find the cookie'. Who knew that I would be able to use them to foil civil rights violations, get back at lazy ANBU, distract bears, and be able to use them against dungeon beasts? Seriously, these have been so useful. And because of that one messed up throw that hit one in the ear I learn that they have certain weak spots that automatically do more damage without being 'critical.'

So here I am, running toward a tree while following directions like "go more right," hitting kits, and hiding from a giant rabbit that would probably try to eat me. Anakin really needs to learn how to give directions.

 **Go More Left**

So, I turn slightly and -Bang-...  
*Anakin, did you say that with intent for me to run into a tree. *

 **-15 Health**

 **None whatsoever**

Uh-huh. Well, after I get my bearings and back up, I start moving forward again

 **Turn around**

I do so trying to figure out what is-

Oh. Well, I found the tree. Now what am I supposed to do?

 **Open map**

I do so.

 **Zoom in**

Again, I do so.

 **Say "show me where I am."**

"sow my ere a am," I need to work on using my words.

 **Close enough. Now have it mark and save your place**

Blinking at the words then at the map. Maybe... I touch my finger to the map, and think mark. Then I take my finger away. There, where my finger had been, was a tiny square. 'Save,' I think at the map again.

 **What do you want to save as?**

'Amon'

 **Saved**

 **You have completed "Find the Cookie"**

 **Reward: 10 EXP, 2 Levels in random skill used while completing quest, and one skill book.**

*Why in the world is this called 'Find the cookie' *

 **You were looking for something you had already been to and liked.**

I don't like Anakin's humor.

-Thump- -Thump-

What in the world?

 **You are still in the dungeon.**

But I thought that the dungeon went away with the quest?

 **Nope.  
Only for dungeons created by quests.**

 **For quests that take place in dungeons you must leave on your own.**

But I was here earlier with Naruto and nothing happened! -THUMP- -THUMP-

 **Since you do Lack the ability to take others with you and Naruto is young you did not enter the dungeon.**

I start running into the tunnel. Delayed, sure, but I needed to make sure that it wasn't a joke sound created by Anakin.

And in time to because Mother Rabbit just hit the lip of the tunnel, and I am so lucky that it can't get through. Wondering something I turn and try to observe it.

Try being the main words

Mother Rabbit

?

And that tells me all I need to know. I start moving with speed through the tunnel again. And then the world bleeds to normal. Looking at where the Mother Rabbit had been I see that it had been clawing at where it had been caught. If it had a second more my pausing to look at it would not have been so nice.

And so, I learned 'You don't stop to look at things as you get away.'

* * *

Chapter 17  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Walking down tunnels, even natural ones, _especially natural ones_ , without light means you trip. After the 3rd time I landed on my face I seriously consider turning around but seeing as that would need me going through the woods, after dark, after I know that it will _randomly turn into a dungeon,_ not something I really want to do. The tunnel was much easier than dealing with the forest, ~pop, stare~ especially with trees popping up … every few... minutes.

Realizing that if I don't go back and pick up the trees, or at least _move_ them, then there will be a trail right to this place I turn around. Stepping forward (backward?) I go back to the tree that just came up. Reaching forward, not paying attention to my feet, I hear a skittering as my foot slides left, and with me reaching forward... well, I become re-acquainted with the ground. Again. For the fourth, bloody, time. Laying there I wonder how did I go the entire time here jumping, hiding, battling, running, and now, suddenly, I am a klutz?

 **Wonders of Adrenaline**

 **Also, since you have Finally started using your chakra for stuff We, meaning I, have Kindly made a tree for you to use**

 **Until your CHAKRA control is max all CHARKA based skill uses will need 1.5 times more to work right... Unless you meant the basic control needed of course.**

Why now -

 **Because if we did it early it would have gotten you killed.**

 **And you had to use it for anyone to add anything to apply to it.**

I stare at the words, not sure if I was glaring or not.

This was not what I needed right now.

* * *

Picking up the trees was special. It's dark, half the time I am tripping on roots, rocks, sticks or bushes and another forth I am falling from the stuff under my feet sliding away, or being a slug that squished and lacked substance. I think I have twigs sticking out of my hair and more dirt and leaves than a small bush.

Very annoying.

Anyway, when I wasn't falling over everything and its slug, I was hitting trees and I don't mean me punching them.

 **-3 health**

I am just glad that with how often I was stuck in one place hiding or waiting for a critical strike throw meant that a lot of the potted trees were close together.

 **+15% to next resist poison Level**

Of course, when you are falling, and trying to grab things to hold you up that isn't the greatest thing either. And I couldn't glare at the 'tree' either because when I touch them they go to my inventory so quickly.

I don't even know how close I am to getting out of here. I am at...I think the 40th... potted tree.

I am finding a way to deal with this bloody perk, having to double check my walking doesn't leave anything behind me is almost as annoying as trying to find the ones that I started back to get. Never mind that the trees are mildly poisonous.

-Oomph. -

 **Poison resistance has risen to Level 2**

I pull my face of the spawned tree that I had tripped into. Glaring at the spot that I HAD been standing, I put the tree in my inventory and look for the next.

I really hope I can get to the orphanage soon.

-falthump-


	9. Happy Birthday

You know I have never experienced the parent standing by the door scene so many mentioned before.

I would have been happy keeping it that way.

Sure, it's not like the grey-haired shadow, ANBU, whatever, really did much. All he did was look at me as I trudged in while covered in dirt and leaves, and sticks coming out of my multicolored hair. But the Look. Oh, the LOOK.

I don't even know everything it said.

I was not expecting him to pick me up and take me to the bath, but I think that was because of how tired I was.

At least someone was there to make sure I didn't drown while getting rid of the muck

* * *

It's been a few days since all the excitement.

Really a few months of nothing then suddenly All This? Bah humbug!

Anyway. It's still getting colder. But still mild enough not to need a jacket. Or boots a think while looking at the plethora of sandals all around me. Seriously was there no other foot ware?

The atmosphere has been getting tense again, like it had been after that first parade (over directions in life of all things). Both I and the ANBU are a bit jumpy. Probably for very different reasons though. Sadly, because they are so twitchy right now they don't let me go off and hide with Naruto anymore. Maybe the green haired dud complained.

At least they got a small container of sand so I can practice writing symbols.

And the grey haired-jerk said Bird would be around soon so hopefully he means Soon, and not like in a month. He would actually teach me instead of snorting whenever I get a letter wrong.

At least I think that what the little huffs from the grey shadow are. I wonder if him disappearing outside quickly whenever one of my trees appear is annoying or funny. So far, I have gone with funny because he always comes back in while glaring at the nearest window like it has challenged him to a duel.

-knock-

I barely look up by the time Jerk has opened the door and standing there is Bird.

I smile

Finally.

* * *

So, good news:

I now have a book to practice instead of random symbols.

Bad news:

I am not sure what the symbols are so it doesn't add to my Bards Skill Tree

technicalities like that seem important.

Ah well, I will get there soon.

* * *

Today something weird is going on. There are more ANBU here than there have been for weeks (before Jerk, since ever even including right after I bit the ANBU truthfully). I have no clue what it is, but even the caretakers have started to be jumpy. Though that means they leave powdered formula mix instead of much else and one of the ANBU with a blue tinted mask, with stipes (for some reason this one never introduced himself) seemed to be delegated to making the stuff.

And there have been more people around, now that I think about it. They've mostly been about the gates, or in the garden though. They would sometimes rifle through the plants, or bend down to see under other things.

I wonder what they were looking for.

I don't approach. Mostly because some of these people are from the old orphanage and I don't trust them not to do anything like fake-face.

So, instead I am having to move around them to see anything.

 **Sneak has leveled up**

And I have been sneaking a lot.

If only to try to figure out is Something like that Parade is going to happen. Actually, now that I think about it, the way I use that word might make it worse than some curse words. Though with how curse words are **Curse** words that might be the reason. Huh, I wonder what people would think of that. I curse you to live through the repercussions of a thousand parades. I shudder just thinking about it even as I snort at my ridiculousness.

Going back to the room I share with a bunch of paranoids and a specific blonde is not that difficult after going through the forest. It's just one building away and the people here leave plenty to use as cover.

Plus, no Rabbits.

* * *

 _BANG  
SHRIEKING Metal_

 ** _I_** _t_ ** _'s J_** _u_ ** _s_** _t_ ** _a MO_** _N_ ** _ST_** _E_ ** _R_**

I bolt upright. What between Above and Below was that Noise.

 ** _BOOM_**

The ground shook underneath me. Maybe there was an earthquake? I needed to get out of here.

 ** _Rumble  
_** **Creak**

Going forward, then turning. Where's Naruto. Look for blonde hair. Rushing, almost running. I grab him and move to the door. If the roof was weakening we couldn't stay.

Getting to the door. Shoving it aside. In passing thought that I didn't give much time to was wondering why everything stood apart, was so fragmented, before it left with everything else that didn't have to do with me, and Naruto, getting OUT OF **HERE**.

I got Naruto and I out of the room before someone, I think one of the ANBU, came through a wall. Like in the old superhero shows where people just go through the wall? Just like that. And just like those shows the ANBU got back up and jumped through the hole they had made on entry. If someone looked in the room, as I was, then all they would see would be dust, and a mix of stone and wood splintered through the room.

Not that it took anytime to happen. Barely a second, maybe not even that.

So, lucky we got out of there.

Though just standing on the patio that worked like a hallway between our room, plus random storage, and the main building whilst listening to explosions and the earth shake, well…

Probably not my best moment.

 **Boom  
** ** _Rumble_**

 **CRACK**

And that was not a sound I had ever heard. They earth was shaking again but that last noise got me going, Naruto funnily had been moving without me.

Smart Blonde

I have no clue why there is a battle, or earthquake, or Whatever is going on.

I move fast enough to get to Naruto.

I did not think I would be going into the forest at night so soon after the last time.

-Poof- ignore the pop up tree that looks different now, and keep on guiding Naruto.

Come away o child

For this place is full of more fighting than be understood

* * *

AN: because for all that Danzo is a horrible individual, he at least kept Naruto _secret_ until the loss wasn't quite so fresh. When you have Powerful people that 'just' (for a year ago) lost their family, their _precious people_ and to have them be reminded of that? You are going to have issues. I think in Canon people didn't have to live with this kind of thing because well Danzo does keep his word in a weird, and very limited way. He probably told Sarutobi that he would 'protect' Naruto. And while he might have been in a cellar and almost dead from things, he wouldn't be having a lot of people to know where he was to try and kill him. When you are born with -10 luck you do not have very good things chosen for you (either be nearly dead or have your place of residence be found and turned into a mini war zone. Decisions, Decisions.) Not that kept him from spreading rumors about how he was kyuubi but well, I think he lost touch with Sanity a LONG time ago. Happy birthday Naruto.

Cookie to first to recognize what I reference in this Chapter.

the thing deleted this

And the chapter is meant to be confusing, after all if you got woken up with no training to the sound of explosions, and didn't come from a seismic area and the ground was Shaking one might be very confused and/or panicked.


	10. Servivally challenged

For all the grief I have previously stated the forest or woods to be, that does not negate that it is the closest to actual cover to be found. Our room was totaled, the garden has had random people that _I don't know_ in it, and I don't know the rest of the building, or how to get to a safe spot while others are fighting in it. The forest has trees to duck behind, or under if the roots leave holes, there are bushes to hide in, there are caves and Amon there to.

All perfectly logical.

I was not thinking this way at the time.

The first instinct I have when there is an explosion is to do a falling jump or, as this has shown, Panic. As in, fall to the ground and if you want extra space give it oomph or Run and try not to act like a chicken missing its head in a direction away from the source of noise. But I can't do either of these because Naruto. Naruto for a lot of reasons but the first is that he doesn't have such useful survival traits.

I say this because after understanding what was going on, and we had a bit of space, Naruto kept running toward the explosions (I say running but it's a rather generous term, better put trying to move at speed).  
Not great for making distance.

But having to pay attention to him did restore my thoughts enough that I could with relative certainty say that in my panic I ran to the wrong part of the forest to get to Amon (Double check the map and everything). And I cant eve double back either. Why? Because I didn't get all the trees from before and there were people that had decided to follow and fight alongside the false trail they made with explosions (like the ones that totaled our room). I want to say I did that purposefully, but I was just tired, and it was dark. And there is now explosions between currently location and the dot that was Amon's Marker.

I was a bit miffed when I realized that.

So now I must keep running with a survival disadvantaged person while also being slow as all get out. Baby legs were not made to be used in a sprint. Note for the future.

At least they are focusing on the previous plant trail and not the current one. Sure, there's larger gaps but I am sure that if they tried they would notice. But they are preoccupied. And it's not too bright out yet.  
So just Keep Moving, just keep moving… Why does that have a tune with it?  
Moving on.

Just Keep Moving.

* * *

AN: the entire situation between explosions and dread boredom with random parades marking time is because of the saying that I have repeatedly come across when it comes to people talking about combat something like 'Ten months bored out of mind, one minute scared out of mind' or something like it, meaning you can go _ time and have nada happen, then blink and there are exploding notes everywhere. Originally this was also supposed to be longer but t he second bit is stuck between what I want, what it wants, and me making sure I don't twist it for author service.


End file.
